


Our Hands Are Tied

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, sexual assault trigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summer's life finally seemed to be going right. She'd just moved to Glasgow with her best friend and she was accepted to the Veterinary program at the uni in town. After a lot of persuading arguments, Summer decided to go on Love Island. Her adventure begins at an airport with an unexpected twist.*Starts slow, matching the game to get to know Summer & Bobby's thoughts of the other islanders*





	1. Chapter One

** _Summer's Prospective_ **

_“The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 a.m., who do you love?_  
_I wonder till I’m wide awake_  
_Now I’m pacing back & forth, wishing you were at my door_  
I’d open up and you would say, hey  
_It was enchanting to meet you  
_ _All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.”_

_-Enchanted by Taylor Swift_

“Are you sure you guys will be okay while I’m gone?” Summer asked for only the twentieth time on the way to the airport. She often worried what would happen without her extensive schedules and structured rules if she went even 24 hours without checking in at the rescue barn. Summer had been rescuing and rehabilitating horses since she was 13-years-old and this was probably the only reason she had turned out as well as she had. 

Erin groaned from behind the wheel. “You know,” she started. “This is why you’re single as a Pringle.” Her gorgeous blonde curls framed her face perfectly even as she snapped her head quickly to give Summer an encouraging yet demanding smile. “Would you stop worrying? I’d hate to see you end up as ‘Dr. Solomon.’” 

Summer shook her head as she laughed a little too hard at the joke. “Yes, Erin,” she said. “How terrible to one day become a vet.”

“An unmarried vet!” Erin corrected. “Let’s at least go for Dr. Almost-Not-Solomon-Anymore.”

“I don’t think anyone has that last name…” Summer replied. She gave a giggle to her own joke but Erin didn’t find it nearly as amusing. 

“Seriously, Summer,” Erin said. “I’m worried about you. How long has it been since-”

“Don’t you dare even say it!” Summer could feel the anger filling her body. She couldn’t have these feelings now. “I don’t need to hear this right before jumping on a plane to be on Love Island, which was your idea, by the way.” It felt loaded and it was. Summer crossed her arms and leaned on the window. She stared out and watched the trees become scarce and buildings take over the land. She wasn’t used to seeing a city that looked so big.

Erin stayed silent for a moment; it was deafening. Maybe Summer had been too hard on her. Summer had been friends with Erin since primary school and later on, they became sisters. They had bonded after Summer had thrown sand at a boy who had poked Erin so hard in the side that she started to cry. Ten years later, he admitted to having a crush years back. He and Erin married the previous year, leaving Summer hardcore third-wheeling. Thankfully for Summer, James was also pursuing a career that required further education. She was over the moon when she and James both got into the same university. Summer couldn’t imagine moving to a new city without a single soul to call friend, let alone a different country. They were both going to be starting at the University of Glasgow in the fall. James in the College of Medicine while Summer was in Veterinary. All three of them had moved only a couple weeks ago to Glasgow.

Erin was truly Summer’s support. Summer didn’t have a great support system growing up. A tale Summer preferred to keep in the closet. Erin’s family was big in the Equestrian community and quickly took Summer under their wing and treated her as their own until officially adopting her when they were in grade 10. Better late than never, Summer always believed. Summer found horses to be beautiful animals and not only that, but they’d truly saved her from repeating the mistakes her parents had made in their own lives. She decided at a young age to work to become a vet for large animals.

“Well,” Erin sighed. “Here we are.”

Summer had been lost in a daze. She hadn’t even realized she had been so in her own world that the last 20 minutes of their travel had been spent with her sulking about the tragedies of her own life. She turned to Erin who still had that smile painted on her face. “I promise I’ll give it my best shot,” Summer said. She reached over the center console and wrapped Erin into a hug. It felt that it had lasted an eternity but Summer knew it couldn’t have been more then 30 seconds. “I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Summer sniffled.

Erin laughed. “It’s okay. Go find yourself a keeper, yeah?”

***

_Okay_, Summer thought to herself. _I need to find Gate 4D._ The airport was confusing. Lots of color coding that didn’t seem to match up at all. People rushed around her in every which direction. She couldn’t see how they would understand where to go while she stood completely puzzled and stumped by the setup of the airport. _So is this supposed to be with D or is it going with purple since that’s the color it is on the ticket?_ She narrowed her eyes. Spoiler: she was still confused. She sighed loudly.

“Lost?” A voice from behind her asked.

“Lost, confused,” Summer laughed while still staring at the screen. “I can’t figure out if I’m following colors or letters.” She turned to find a gorgeous guy standing next to her. Of course, she had to sound so dense to him. Why couldn’t it have been an elderly woman or just literally anything but someone who looked like this? “Gosh, I must sound so dense.” 

His mouth twisted into a grin. His smile was beautiful. “No,” he said. “I get it. Letters and colors are hard.” He kept his smile on his face but Summer was sure it was an attempt to not laugh at his own joke. “I’m from here and every time I travel, even I am still confused by the way this place is set up.” He walked closer to the screen. “Where are you headed?”

“Gate 4D,” Summer replied. She watched him study the screen, placing his slender finger on the screen and scrolling through the list. His freckles seemed to be placed perfectly across his cheeks. His hazel eyes danced across the screen and even though he was silent, she replayed his sexy Scottish accent in her head.

“What’s in London?” he asked, snapping her out of her fantasy.

“It’s just a stop on my flight. I’m headed to Spain,” Summer said.

He turned to her quickly. “No way! Me too.” His smile was intoxicating. Just her luck she’d find a guy that looks like this on her way to Love Island. _Snap out of it,_ she thought to herself.

“So are we on the same flight then?” Summer asked, secretly hoping the answer was yes. Maybe she could just run away with him instead. She couldn’t decide if Erin would be ecstatic or if she’d be furious.

“Wouldn’t that have been something?” His face lit up. “But no, it seems that my flight departs 30 minutes after yours but the good news is that I’m heading in the same direction!” He put his arm out. “Shall we?”

Summer laughed. He seemed like the type that never took anything too seriously, always found the silver lining no matter the situation. She linked her arm with his. “We shall!”

“So what’s your name?” he asked as he began to weave her in and out of groups of people in the main corridor.

“I’m Summer.” She grabbed hold of her purse with her free hand. Why did she choose this clumsy bag to bring along? “What’s yours?”

He glanced down at her, still wearing that smile like an accessory he takes with him everywhere. “Nice to meet you! I’m Bobby.”

“Well Bobby,” Summer started. “Thanks for saving me back there. I’m pretty sure I would still be standing there overthinking had you not come along!”

His smile faded. “It looks like this is where we part ways,” he said. “Summer, I just want to say I really enjoyed our time together. I’ll have to be going but just know it’s me, not you.” He winked. “Because my gate is up there.” He pointed further down the corridor.

“Isn’t that what they all say?” Summer giggled. “I’ll always cherish the five minutes we spent together.”

“Don’t be sad for me!” Bobby smiled faintly. “We’ll always have Gate 4D.” He gave a sexy smirk and wink. “Seriously though, it was really nice meeting you! Have a great time in Spain!” He tilted his suitcase and waved. She watched him walk into the crowd. As she sat down in one of the empty chairs, she could have sworn she saw him turn around to catch another glimpse.


	2. Chapter Two

_ **Summer's Perspective ** _

_But I don’t care where tomorrow goes, but baby, if you pull me close_  
_We can fall like dominoes, we can have fun together_  
_Midnight champagne kids and I don’t know about forever_  
_But I can tell you this, I know the way to that bar downtown_  
_If you wanna dance, baby I know how, we can stand out and be on the crowd_  
_I know the way, I know the way and if you’re down on town_  
_I’m gonna show you right now, put your lips on mine, just start  
_ _I know the way to unbreak your heart._

_-I Know the Way by Runaway June_

Summer checked herself in her compact mirror for the umpteenth time. She still looked the same as she did before, even after reapplying lipstick and adding a few more swipes of mascara. She had decided to wear her favorite bikini, hoping it would summon more confidence out of her body. Summer was normally confident but, in that moment, the nerves were taking over her mind. She readjusted her bikini top; she felt the cheetah print made her appear sexier and more mysterious.

“Here we are,” the driver of the bright blue Wrangler announced. She felt the Jeep was fitting for the show but giggled that the blue stood out so much. You’d think they would have chosen a subtler color like black.

Summer shifted her body to be able to step out of the Jeep carefully. She wished they hadn’t put her in a lifted Jeep without a step on it. She slid herself out of the passenger door while still holding tight to the side of the car. _Great,_ she thought. _Nothing better than a bikini wedgie._ She rolled her eyes as she attempted to nonchalantly fix her bikini bottoms. The driver dropping her bag next to her woke her from her thoughts. He just gave a small smile and walked away. Strange guy. 

As she heard the Jeep drive away, she studied the architecture of the villa. She was in absolute awe. Was she really here? She gave herself a small pinch. She’s here, she definitely had felt that small pinch. She’d never seen anything like this before! She squealed out loud with delight. At least she was the only one out there to hear it. She wanted desperately to walk into the villa and explore. She grabbed hold of the handle on her suitcase just as another Jeep pulled up. This one was Safari Green. Summer turned, feeling her heart leaping out of her chest. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to greet a boy yet. She needed to have a moment to herself blaring some Ariana Grande to hype herself up first. 

A pair of expensive Jimmy Choo heels hit the pavement. A gorgeous woman attached to them wearing a checkered patterned, colorful bikini appeared from behind the door. She immediately grinned upon noticing Summer was standing near the door. “Oh wow, hi!” she exclaimed. She walked up in slow motion. Summer didn’t realize her competition would be so fierce. She was almost scared to see what the other girls would look like. “I’m Hope. What’s your name, hun?” She asked giving Summer air kisses.

“I’m Summer,” she replied with a confident smile. At least that’s what she hoped it looked like.

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Hope said. “I can’t believe we’re finally here! How are you feeling?”

Summer relaxed a bit. “I’m actually a bit nervous.” Summer wasn’t lying. She felt better saying it out loud but she hadn’t been on a date in over three years, and a first date closer to five years. What do adults talk about on dates? She was a teenager last she went on one with a stranger. She tended to pick the worst of the bunch and she could expect she’d just do that again here.

“Babe, stick with me and you’ll be fine,” Hope said. “I was so excited I almost tripped jumping out of that car. I nearly started my summer of love flat on my face. Can you imagine how that would have looked?" 

Summer grinned. “That’s because you’re drop-dead gorgeous!” Summer could even admit to herself that her puns were less than desirable. Part of her charm though, perhaps? Maybe Erin was right; this is why she’s single.

Hope looked like she wanted to hold back the laugh but couldn’t. “Thanks, babes!” she stopped and laughed again. “You’re stunning, too. These boys are definitely in trouble between the two of us!” Hope lifted the handle of her fancy Swiss Gear luggage. “I can’t wait to get a look at all the gorgeous guys we’re all going to be hooking up with!” She walked towards the door of the villa, a brilliantly large wooden door with giant window side lights. “Speaking of which, shall we go and have a look inside? I want to check out the bedroom…”

Before Summer could answer, Hope was already inside the door and sashaying deeper into the villa. Summer grabbed her own luggage and trekked into the villa. The modern furniture fit perfectly for the theme. The bright colors and large windows made the villa feel grander and honestly more like a dream than before. Summer remembered not to pinch herself again; this was definitely real.

Summer walked into the bedroom, glancing around in every direction; it was only her and Hope. She pulled her bag up and placed it carefully on one of the beds. She noticed Hope had taken the bed in the very back. Hope flashed a smile and walked over the bed across the way, the other corner bed on a wall. She patted her hand on it, silently telling Summer to take it. Summer laughed, “Why didn’t I think of that?” She walked towards Hope, bags still in hand and took the other corner bed. 

“Look at this bedroom!” Hope said as Summer relieved herself from her luggage. “It’s so fresh, I can’t imagine what it will look like tomorrow.” She peered out the window. Summer noticed the windows in the bedroom were smaller than the ones in the rest of the house. That was probably for the best. “You know we’re all going to get into bed with a guy we just met?”

Summer had thought about that. Erin had encouraged her to think past it. “I hope I fancy one of them!” Summer chuckled nervously.

Hope smiled reassuringly. Thank goodness there was someone in here who reminded Summer of Erin. “I bet they’re all going to be gorgeous. I’ll be so disappointed if I’m not into them.” Hope sat on the edge of her claimed bed. “Obviously, I’m looking for something long-term, but it’s been a while since I’ve even been on a date. If there’s a handsome strong-and-silent type, I don’t know if I’ll want to wait around…”

They both stop and glance in the same direction upon hearing the door click open. Summer peered around the corner to find a beautiful blonde draped in all black. The girl exuded confidence with her pink Ombre styled hair and piercing green eyes. “Hey girls!” she said. She runs over and hugs both of them at the same time, pulling them into a group hug. Summer soon put her own arm around her too. “I’m Lottie!” she said a little too loud into their ears. She pulls back and looks them both up and down. “You guys are going to be some competition! I love your style. That outfit is incredible.” She is clearly looking at Summer. She shifts her eyes to Hope. “But, your make-up is amazing. It must take you ages to get ready.”

Hope checked her nails. “Getting my look perfect is really important to me.”

Lottie just blinked a few times before smiling and giving a wink. “How about you, Summer?” She doesn’t take her eyes off Hope.

“I’ll do it for big nights!” Summer replied. She was lying. She only wore this much make up for the show. She was already dying to rip the fake eyelashes off and put on a pair of sneakers.

Lottie shifts her lips to the side, as if she is deep in thought. “Yeah, I get that,” she said. “Sometimes you also want to just wear PJs and chill, right?” She gives you a genuine smirk. “And it’s good to give your skin a break.”

Hope, obviously upset she was no longer the center of the conversation, chirps in, “I wish I was as brave as Lottie with my look!” She cocked her hip to the side. “But, I try to keep my style classic because of my work.”

Lottie looked like she wanted to roll her eyes but instead grinned through it. “It’s not just a look to me,” she shrugs. “I’m a makeup artist, which means going all out is a great way to show off my skill.” She frowns. “It’s not exactly the best career to meet boys, though.”

Hope turns to Summer. “What about you, Summer?” She asked. “What do you do?”

This is where Summer felt a bit off. She was a bit in limbo at the moment while these girls knew exactly what they did and what their routine was every day. “Well,” Summer began. “I currently work at a barn for rescue horses but I was just accepted to the University of Glasgow’s Veterinary program so I guess the official answer is I’m a large animal vet student.”

Lottie’s eyes light up. “Maybe your love will ride into your life on Love Island!” She seemed just as goofy as she was glamorous. At least the girls seemed easy to get along with. Lottie’s head snapped to stare at the door. An innocent looking red-head peeks around the door. Summer felt a bit disappointed, usually her auburn hair made her stand out but with a girl with such beautiful red hair was definitely going to be competition for the boys attention who were suckers for red-heads. 

“Hi! I’m so glad I’m not the first one here,” the red-head beamed. “I’m Hannah!” She approaches Summer quietly and hugs tightly. Her accent was obviously English but also had a hint of… Southern Belle American? “I guess you guys didn’t hear me come in. Did I miss any good chat?”

Hope spoke up before Summer could muster a thought. “We were just talking about getting to know the boys!” She allows her face to rest, looking as if she was thinking about something terrible. “I don’t know about you guys, but it feels like I’ve been single forever.”

Hannah breathed out. She seemed relieved. “It’s so nice to hear someone else say that,” she said. “I thought it was just me.”

Lottie stays silent about her own experiences. She turned to Summer. “How about you, Summer?” She asked. “You’re gorgeous. How come you’re single?”

Summer had dreaded the question. She hadn’t been in a relationship in almost three years. He was her everything, her heart and her happiness. She was nothing to him. She mustered up a smile. “Oh you know,” Summer lied. “Things just never got serious with anyone.” There were a lot of personal questions these girls wanted to know the answer to. Summer began to mentally prepare for the boys to ask the same type of questions too.

Hope nodded. “The same for me,” she said. “I think I always put my career first, so nothing ever has the chance to grow.”

“I was starting to feel like all my relationships were cursed,” Lottie admitted. “I’ve had liars, cheaters, men who think ‘getting ready’ just means two squirts of aftershave…” Lottie peers Summer’s way and smiles. It’s as if she knew what happened to her without any other information.

Hannah sighed. “Like, where are all the good men out there?”

“They’re all dating other people!” Summer said without a thought. She blushed bright red when all the girls stared back, mouths agape. “Or, they’re leading you to your airport gate with linked arms like a total gentleman with a gorgeous Scottish accent and not asking for your number…”

“Oddly specific,” Lottie said. She shook her head at Summer and gave a small smirk. “Did you join the mile high club on the way here?”

Hannah pretended Summer hadn’t said anything. She lifted her hands and clasped them together as if she was in a dream. “Books always make it seem like the right guy is going to appear if you wait for him…” She left her arms fall to her side. “But I guess mine never got the message.”

Summer put her hand on Hannah’s shoulder. “Maybe you’ll find your prince this summer!” Summer preferred a knight in shining armor or perhaps just a guy’s who’s old fashioned by opening doors, bringing home flowers for no reason and pulling out chairs.

“Oh my gosh!” Hannah gushed. “I hope so.”

Lottie shook her head. “We’re all here because we’re single. We should help each other find the right guy,” she proposed. “I feel like we’re going to be this team of awesome women all looking to get each other coupled up.” She peered out the window, there must not have been anything out there. She returned her attention to the girls. “I don’t want to end up fighting with you guys over some man.”

“I’m all about trying to put the girls first,” Summer said. She honestly just didn’t want to be on Lottie’s bad side. She’d rather tell her what she wanted to hear. They probably wouldn’t even go after the same type of guy anyways.

“I’m so glad you agree,” Lottie said. She winked at Summer. Summer wanted to wipe her brow in relief. “I think we’ve got to build some trust between us before the game begins.”

Clicking of sophisticated heels interrupted the conversation. A petite blonde strides into the room. “Hello, ladies!” she said. “I’m Marisol.” She placed her hands on her hips and flashed a confident smirk.

“That is such a pretty name!” Hope giggled.

“Thank you!” Marisol replied. “I see you’ve all met already.” She seemed slightly less confident noticing she was the last to enter.

Hope draped her arm around Marisol’s shoulders. “Not at all,” Hope reassured. “Come and chat with us!” She removed her arm. “I’m Hope,” she smiles. She pointed to Summer. “And this is Summer.”

Lottie popped herself into the middle of the two girls. “We were just saying it’s important that the girls support each other,” she said in a sweet but demanding tone. “Summer was just saying she’s a total team player.”

Marisol fixated her gaze onto Summer. It almost felt as if she was checking her out. Summer shifted uncomfortably. “I respect that we should be friends,” Marisol said. “But I go after what I want.” She looked back at Lottie. “I won’t compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like…” Summer could feel the other three girls piercing Marisol with their eyes. Summer stared out the window. Nothing yet. “Look,” Marisol said, breaking Summer’s concentration. “I didn’t come here to make enemies but I’m not going to miss a chance at love because of someone else’s feelings.”

Hannah’s eyes widened. “That’s pretty hardcore,” she said. “But, I kind of like it.” Her eyes softened. “I am such a coward when it comes to dating. I never know how to go for what I want.”

“Babe,” Hope said. “You’re about to share a bed with a boy in a room full of cameras. If you can do that, you can do anything!” She smiled with a warm reassurance. “You’ve got to be brave if you’re going to find love.”

“I love putting myself out there!” Summer exclaimed. “Well, once I feel comfortable there’s no stopping the puns.”

Hope laughed. “Me too!” she agreed. “I’m not having fun unless I’m right in the middle of things.

Marisol nods. “I agree.” She seemed to be staring too long at Summer. It felt lingering. “I’m not about that take-it-easy lifestyle. I don’t know how I’d manage everything if I did.” Marisol’s eyes shift towards the window then immediately back to the girls. “Friends, family, work, dating, studying, reading, hobbies…”

Hannah seemed overwhelmed. “That’s a lot, hun. How do you manage?”

“I drink a lot of coffee,” Marisol admitted. “Like, a lot. I could go for one right now, actually!”

“Coffee?” Hope asked. It almost sounded as if she was disgusted. “Babes, we’ve been here for ages and no one has popped a bottle yet! I think it’s time we find out where the fizz is and start this summer off right!” 

Lottie did a small applause, clapping her hands. “Now you’re talking!” she grinned. “Let’s get this party started!” She began to walk to the door but stopped abruptly.

“What was that noise?” Marisol asked.

Lottie smirked. “I might have an idea…” She whipped out her phone and seemed more than pleased. “Guys! I got a text!”

Hannah walked over closer to her. “Oh my gosh!”

“Here we go, ladies!” Hope cheered.

Lottie cleared her throat for dramatic effect. “Girls,” she read. “It’s time to meet the boys! There are five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You’ll take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. But don’t relax once you’ve coupled up! The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen. Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench? Hashtag pick ‘n mix, Hashtag Stand by your Man!”

“It’s happening, you guys!” Hannah said nervously. “Who do you think will get to go first?”

Summer hoped it wouldn’t be her. She hoped to be second so the first girl would break the ice, maybe get the nerves out of the boys too. She wanted to make a great first impression. Her phone vibrated.

“I guess we’re about to find out…” Hope squealed.

“The girl going first will be,” Summer began. “Well, it stops there.” The phone buzzed again. “Oh wait, here we are. Oh, it’s me!” The other girls cheered as she walked out of the room. She felt her heart beating out of her chest, leaping out towards the yard. The sliding glass door that was once closed, was completely open. All three panels were out. She took a deep breath but standing out on the lawn, she couldn’t believe her eyes. _No. Freaking. Way._


	3. Chapter Three

** _Bobby's Perspective_ **

_You can leave me sitting right here, but if you feel like talkin’_  
_What’s your name, what’s your sign, what’s your birthday?_  
_What’s your wrist tattoo bible verse say?_  
_Tell me this: do you kiss on the first date? Don’t hold anything back_  
_What’s your dream job? Girl, where’s your hometown, yeah?_  
_What makes your world spin round and around?_  
_And are you down to get out of here too?  
_ _Tell me everything ‘til there’s nothing I don’t know about you._

_-I Don’t Know About You by Chris Lane_

Bobby felt a bit out of place already. He wasn’t the type that was brooding and mysterious, but these other guys? They seemed they could take on that part if they needed to charm. Bobby relied heavily on his humor. What was he even doing here? So what if he’d lost a bet to Big Johnno. He wasn’t sure why he’d even made a bet on a football game anyways. It wasn’t like he really kept up with any of the teams and knew what was going on.

“What about you, Bobby?” Bobby shook his head. He turned to Gary.

“Sorry,” he said. “A bit in my own world. What did you say?”

Gary laughed. “What type of girl do you go for?” 

“I like a girl who can have fun,” he admitted. “A girl who doesn’t take herself too seriously, doesn’t bog herself down with makeup.” His mind wandered back to the airport. Now that girl was gorgeous. He debated grabbing her number but how would it look if she saw him on TV the next week? Her blazing red hair bounced along with her upbeat step. He should have missed his flight to get to know her, or asked her to meet up with him here. He definitely should have ditched Love Island for that girl.

“Seems like you’ll have competition then, Bobs,” Gary smirked. “I like a girl like that too. I typically go for a girl who is a bit more on the chill side but who knows what will happen in here?” Why did it feel like this guy wanted to be in competition with him? They couldn’t even look more different. Bobby dressed like a guy who was chilled out and Gary looked like a massive try-hard.

“What happens in the villa,” Rocco said. “Stays in the villa!” He gave a sexy smirk towards the door.

“Erm,” Ibrahim chirped up. “What happens in the villa will technically end up on TV, mate…”

A clown horn starts blaring. “What the heck is that?” Gary shouted.

“Oh,” Bobby replied embarrassed. “That’s my phone… Guys, I got a text!”

“Mate,” Noah said. “Before you start reading, you should change that text tone or put it on vibrate.”

Bobby nodded, quickly flipping the switch on his phone to be on silent mode. He’d figure out a more appropriate tone later on. “Ready to hear, lads?” he asked. The rest of the boys nod in unison. “Alright! Here it is: Boys, get ready! One by one the girls will come out and couple up with one of you. Don’t get too comfortable with your lady though. All of you are up for grabs until the last girl chooses. Line up in front of the door! Hashtag steal or seal.”

The boys follow Bobby to the door and line up to the left of him. He was last in line from right to left. Perfect, just his luck. He sighed quietly to himself. His concentration is broken when the sounds of clicking heels from inside the villa echo.

“Alright, boys,” Gary said. “Put on your best face!” Bobby leaned over a bit to look at Gary while he was speaking.

“Hi Boys!” a familiar voice calls out. Bobby straightens himself and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “I’m Summer!” Summer from the airport? He tried to contain his excitement. This must be a sign, right? Summer does a double take as she notices Bobby at the end of the line. Bobby winks and puts a finger on his nose. Hopefully she had gotten the hint. She gave him a genuine smile.

She stopped at Gary first, made sense. “Alright?” Gary asked with an overconfident smirk. “My name’s Gary. Nice to meet you.”

Summer stares him up and down. “You look like you work out.” She smiles at him but didn’t stand around long enough to see him smile back. _She’s a bit of a flirt_, Bobby thought to himself. He felt a bit let down seeing how she interacted with the other lads. Maybe she was just being nice earlier, maybe she just really appreciated the help. Kind of a ‘thanks but no thanks please don’t get too close to me’ type of thing.

Next up in the hot seat was Noah. “Hi, I’m Noah,” he said calmly. “I’m 25 from Romford and I’m a Librarian.”

Summer giggled. She didn’t say anything, just mouthed the word “Hello” and gave a little wave. Noah seemed a bit smitten by it. Bobby was becoming a bit worried. Noah winked at her as she flipped her hair and walked to the next boy. Maybe she was going in fast forward to get to her airport hero?

“Hello beautiful!” Rocco didn’t even wait for Summer to stop in front of him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. “I’m Rocco. I’m looking forward to making a connection with you.”

Summer narrowed her eyes for a moment. She loosened up and then smiled, but it seemed forced. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said. Moving on quickly from him. Rocco seemed defeated. _Bet he wasn’t expecting that,_ Bobby smiled to himself.

Bobby took a deep breath. Ibrahim was the one he was worried about. A professional athlete and a body made of stone? Bobby tried to stand up a bit straighter, he looked so short standing next to Ibrahim. At least Gary was shorter than he was.

“I’m Ibrahim,” Ibrahim said flashing a smile his publicist clearly had taught him. “Girl, you’re like winning all four major golf tournaments in one year…”

Summer looked over at Bobby, he shrugged. She shook her head and looked at Ibrahim once again. “Wait,” she said. “What?”

He shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. “Because you’re a grand slam!” Ibrahim tried to redeem himself. 

“I’ve never golfed but hey,” she laughed. “Maybe you could teach me!” She moved on but Bobby could see in his peripheral vision Ibrahim was grinning ear to ear. He flexed his muscles but Bobby didn’t think Summer noticed. She’d already fixated her gaze on Bobby.

“Hey gorgeous,” Bobby smiled, saying what he should have said when they met. “Saving the best till last, were you?” Summer tried not to laugh, it was a bit hard to pretend they hadn’t met yet, to be fair. “I’m like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.”

Summer laughed. She seemed more than excited to see him. Maybe he had made an impression on her too? “Are you saying you’re sweeter than these other guys?” she asked with a wink.

She seemed more interested in him than the others. “Maybe you should pick me and find out…” Bobby smirked.

Their moment was interrupted by a buzzing sound. Summer pulled her phone out and started reading, concentrating hard on what the text said. Bobby looked down the line in the meantime. Everyone seemed interested except Noah. He definitely had some competition.

“Okay boys,” Summer announced. “Now I get to ask you the all-important question. If you fancy me, please step forward.”

Bobby noticed Gary practically leaping forward. Gary was right before, they were going to be going after the same type of girl. While daydreaming in the moment, Bobby noticed that Rocco and Ibrahim had already stepped forward first. Bobby took a large step forward and smiled at Summer. Her auburn hair had perfect beach waves, glistening with every move. She moved her brown eyes down the line and bit her lip seductively. He was most definitely in trouble with this lass. She made her way down the line, asking each boy why he stepped forward. She smiled with every answer but Bobby hardly listened. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Bobby,” Summer said. “Why did you step forward?” 

Bobby took a small step, getting a bit closer to Summer. “Well, if I can make someone laugh I always feel like I’ve got a chance,” he replied. He needed to take a risk to seal this deal. “Anyway, you know if you pick me, you’ll be laughing all the way to the bedroom.”

“And in it,” Gary snickered. Bobby started to look over but noticed Summer roll her eyes.

“Well,” Summer said. “I’m a girl spoiled for choice here! All four of you are super fit but I can only choose one of you.” She moved her eyes down the line. “The boy I want to couple up with is,” she paused. Her eyes finally landed on Bobby. “Bobby.”

Bobby quickly walked over to her side. “I was hoping you’d choose me,” he said. He put his arm around her and whispered, “Be honest, was it the airport or was it something I said here?”

“And ruin the mystery?” Summer laughed. “I think I’ll keep that to myself for now.” She winked. “Let’s see what else happens. One of the other girls can still come snatch you up.” She frowns a bit.

“Either way,” Bobby said. “I’d like to get to know you better. Maybe we can have more than Gate 4D?”

“You’re going to get me in trouble in here, aren’t you?” Summer smirked. “Shhh!” She placed her index finger over her mouth playfully.

“Hi boys! I’m Lottie!” An over confident goth chick strides out in chunky heel pumps. Bobby would never admit but his sister forced him to know the latest trends before coming onto the show. She insisted that he needed a girl with a flair and sense of fashion. He liked Summer’s style more than Lottie’s. “Hope you’re all ready for a good time,” Lottie continued. She scanned the line of remaining boys. “I wonder if any of you guys can handle me?” She tapped her index finger next to her mouth, pretending to think. “I’ll go straight in and ask any of you that fancy me to step forward.” She stares at Gary but he doesn’t move.

Rocco immediately jumps for the chance. He gave a cheeky wink and blew her a kiss. Lottie rolled her eyes but sticks her tongue out at the other boys playfully. “Well,” she said. “One is better than none, I suppose.” She walked over to Rocco and placed her hand on his chest. “Being brutally honest, I was kind of hoping to see this guy here step forward…” She stops and points at Bobby. “But, I’m glad he didn’t. Summer and I both agreed to put the girls first and I’m going to respect that.”

Summer grinned and gripped onto Bobby’s arm, the same as it was when he was leading her through the airport in Glasgow. Bobby had to stop and wonder if she was living there or was coming in because it was the closest airport to where she lived. He needed to ask that straight off as soon as he got a moment with her alone.

Lottie stares at Rocco. “So the boy I want to coupled up with is,” she paused. “I’m so sorry, hun. I don’t even know your name yet!”

“It’s Rocco,” he replied as if he’d won the lottery.

Lottie walked over next to Summer. She beckoned Rocco over. “Okay, Rocco,” she grinned. “You’re with me.”

Before Bobby could even introduce himself to the girl he could tell would be one of Summer’s closest friends, the next girl saunters out.

“Two down,” Gary said. “Three to go!” 

“Quick maths,” Ibrahim laughs under his breath.

“What a view!” A girl who looks like she may be local studies the three boys left in line. “I’m Marisol. Let me get a good look at you all.” She shielded her eyes from the sun, getting up close and personal with all of them.

“How are you going to choose, babes?” Lottie asked gripping onto Rocco’s arm. Marking territory, most likely.

Marisol turns to Lottie and smirks. “I think you can learn a lot about someone’s character by looking at how they present themselves. She stopped at Ibrahim. “Look at how this guy is standing. What could he be hiding?” She seemed puzzled with the three boys. She turned to Lottie and Summer. “Sorry girls,” she said with a shrug. She walked to Bobby. “I’d like to get to know you better,” she smirked. She placed her hand on her hip. “Alright I think I’ve made up my mind,” she continued. “What’s your name, gorgeous?” She pointed to Bobby.

Bobby looked down at Summer. She shrugged. “Everyone was fair game, babe,” Summer replied back to his lost look.

“Erm,” he said. “I’m Bobby.”

“Well then,” she said. “The boy I want to couple up with is Bobby.” She winks at Summer then took Bobby’s hand. Summer reluctantly removed her arm, leaving Bobby’s arm unlinked. 

Summer lifted her phone, “I’ve got a text!” She cleared her throat. “Summer, since Marisol stole your man, you can choose a different boy from the line or choose to steal Rocco from Lottie.” Lottie looked as if she was going to growl at Summer. “I’m not stealing from you, babe,” Summer said. “Alright, the boy I’d like to couple up with is Ibrahim.”

“Second choice,” Ibrahim frowns. “Thanks for that…”

“Sorry, babe,” Summer replied. She smiled and took his hand. “Let’s just see how it goes, yeah?” She stared over at Bobby through the corner of her eye. He was staring back at her. It was probably too soon to feel a connection anyways, right?

The next two girls came out and picked easily. No dramas came from either of them. Bobby couldn’t really understand why Marisol hadn’t just chosen someone who was left. “So, are we all good? Is that is?” Gary chimed in.

“Um,” Hannah said, her eyes chasing about the yard. “I think so…” She glanced around nervously until her eyes meet with Lottie. “Isn’t there usually like, another person?”

“What do you mean?” Hope asked.

“There are five girls and give boys. We’re evenly matched,” Hannah explained.

Gary scoffed, “I wouldn’t worry about it, mate.”

Hannah slowly turned her head towards him. “You’re calling me ‘mate’?” she asked surprised. _Poor Hannah,_ Bobby thought to himself. Gary didn’t seem the slightest bit interested, well, at least not in Hannah.

“Sorry, mate,” Gary said. It stayed quiet for a good bit. “Anyways, I don’t reckon there’s going to be anyone else for now. We’re all here, we’re in our couples, but we haven’t really met each other yet.”

Bobby felt Summer looking over at him. It wasn’t necessarily true; some of them _had_ met each other already. Summer turned her head towards Ibrahim. Bobby reckoned he would have to work a bit harder to really get to know Summer to couple up later on.

“Exactly, Gary!” Marisol announced. She grabbed Bobby’s arm. “Let’s crack on.” She pulled him towards the pool where there were a few chairs already laid out. Bobby sat down on one next to Marisol. “So,” she began. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from Glasgow,” he replied. He started to open his mouth to continue but Marisol interrupted.

“Interesting,” she said. “Summer was saying that she just moved there. She said she was accepted into the University of Glasgow’s Veterinary program.” She raised an eyebrow. “Had you two met before the villa?”

“Er,” Bobby stumbled. “No. I’ve lived there my whole life. My mom went on vacation to Jamaica and brought my dad back.” He smiled. “And here I am!” It seemed too good to be true to him. He came all the way to Love Island to meet someone who was already living in the same town as he was? He supposed he would have never had a chance to meet her anyways, what with being a student at the Uni. He also wondered if it was best that they had been separated. She probably wanted a conversationalist. Was that even a word? It was a weird one. He stopped himself, see that’s what he meant. There was no way a girl smart enough to be a vet would want to be coupled up with him once she knew him.

“Hello?” Marisol asked annoyed. “Are you even listening?”

“Yeah!” Bobby nodded over exaggeratedly. “We were just talking about where we’re from and you, uh were saying you’re from England?”

“What part?” She narrowed her eyes.

“The southern part…”

She sighed. “I’m from Portsmouth. I’m in Law School.” 

Were all of these girls going to be sophisticated and extremely intelligent? Bobby could only hope his humor would make up for the lack of schooling. “Super,” he said. “What type of cases are most interesting to you?”

“Would it be completely basic if I said Manslaughter?” She cracked a smile. “It’s interesting to find cracks in stories, especially these.”

Note to Bobby: Don’t anger the girl who’s interested in solving murder crimes. She knows where not to slip up… Bobby started to notice that all the couples were coming back together. He saw Summer and Ibrahim get up to join the others. He wondered if Marisol would want to be a part of the group too. He hoped she did.

“Shall we join up with the others?” Marisol smiled.

“Absolutely!” Bobby jumped to his feet and followed behind her. At least Marisol was fit.


	4. Chapter Four

_ **Bobby's Perspective** _

_"Can't we just talk? Can't we just talk,_  
Talk about where we're goin'  
Before we get lost, let me out first  
Can't get what we want without knowin'  
I've never felt like this before  
I apologize if I'm movin' too far  
Can't we just talk? Can't we just talk  
Figure out where we're growin'."

_-Talk by Khalid_

Bobby evaluated the couples. First, there was Lottie and Rocco. After meeting Rocco earlier, he couldn’t say that he thought the best of Rocco. He seemed to be one of the lads that was looking to say anything a lass wanted to hear to get her to gush and follow him like a lost puppy. He could tell Lottie was a strong spirit so she would probably be difficult to break. Rocco was already checking out the other girls and they’d only been coupled up for 20 minutes. Lottie could do better.

Hope and Noah seemed like a power couple off the bat. Maybe they were playing the game too intensely. Maybe they were in it to win the money? Bobby felt something was off between the two of them. Hope leaned on Noah’s arm as if they’d been dating for two years and had met one another’s family already. _That’s a strange couple up_, Bobby admitted to himself.

Next, Hannah and Gary. Hannah was clearly into it. She batted her eyes at Gary while Gary smiled awkwardly and shifted his weight to stand a little further away from her. Hannah had been chatting about romance novels and fairytales. Gary looked uncomfortable. His eyes kept finding Summer. Bobby frowned, he knew he was going to have competition for her attention.

Summer seemed to be getting along with Ibrahim. She seemed a bit smoother and confident than he was. It was too early for Bobby to worry about coupling with this girl next chance he got but there he was doing just that. He thought Summer may be starting to see something in Ibrahim now.

The last couple was Marisol and him. He found Marisol to be too intense for him romantically. He could see a friendship forming but he definitely didn’t see anything forming past that. He could honestly say the only girl here that had even peaked his interested was Summer. Was he not giving anyone a chance though? He had thought a lot of her from their brief time at the airport. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t ask her out then because of his presence on Love Island. He wasn’t someone who harped on fate but it seemed it was knocking on his door.

“Wow,” Lottie said. “Ten hotties alone in a beautiful villa. It’s like, the start of a horror movie!” She giggled and stared at her nails. Her dark purple bikini was strappy enough to be interesting but left nothing to the imagination. 

“I was thinking it was more glamorous than that,” Hannah replied. “It’s like how all those classic romance novels start!” Hannah’s eyes lit up. She definitely had a creative imagination. Bobby looked at Gary, who seemed more than uninterested in Hannah’s words. “A big hour, a lot of eligible young men…”

“And Bobby,” Gary laughed.

“Hey!” Bobby exclaimed. “I’m eligible…” Summer smiled at him. At least she thought he was.

“Are you?” Gary asked. “I’m pretty sure no one’s been called eligible since like, the olden days.”

“I’m not even sure what it means, to be honest,” Bobby admitted. “I just wanted to be in if everyone else was.” Bobby may not have been the most eligible bachelor but he didn’t think he wasn’t a keeper for some lucky lass. His mind wandered back to what almost was. What would she think when she saw him on the show? He was certain he would return home with some laughs created about him.

“Aw,” Summer laughed. “Leave Bobby alone, Gary.” She shook her head. “I think you’re just not used to having to compete for being the funniest in the group.” Summer winked at Bobby. Marisol rolled her eyes. 

“So,” Ibrahim said breaking the awkward with a butter knife. “We’re all here. What’s next?”

“Where the frozen margaritas at?” Summer joked.

“Now we’re on the same page!” Lottie joined in with her. They laughed close to each other and gave high fives. 

“It’s time to kick back in the sunshine and have a drink!” Gary agreed. Most likely trying to make up for making a bit of fun of Bobby. He noticed a bottle of champagne inside a bucket of ice on a table across the lawn. “A bit fancier than I’m used to but we can make it work.”

A ‘pop’ echoed through the lawn while the other islanders cheered. “Amazing!” Hope yelled. “That sound never gets old.”

“I love the first part of a new adventure,” Rocco added. “I remember a time when I’d taken my van down the Adriatic coast. There were about ten of us and we all met at this tiny cocktail bar.”

Gary shook his head and put his hand up. “Sounds like a great story but you want one of these or not, mate?”

Rocco automatically stopped talking and started giving Gary a hand. Bobby soon joined in and started laying out glasses.

“Why don’t all of you men fetch us some drinks?” Hope suggested.

“Making the boys work for it?!” Lottie cackled. “I love that.”

The boys all turned to the drinks while the girls started walking towards the loungers on the patio. “What about you, Summer?” Ibrahim asked. “Want to give us a hand?" 

She gave a smile as she looked over at Bobby. “Sure,” she said. “I’d like to get to know everyone.” She hadn’t taken her eyes off Bobby. He was certain he had a goofy smile on his face. He wondered how bad it looked. 

“I don’t blame you for coming with us, to be honest,” Gary huffed. “Hannah’s already starting to wind me up.”

“So it’s going well for you guys, then?” Bobby asked, trying to defuse the situation.

“It’s only the first day to be fair,” Gary shrugged. “She is stunning but what was all that stuff she was saying about this place being like a romance novel?”

Summer crossed her arms. “I like her, she’s sweet,” she said. “And anyways, isn’t finding love what we’re all here for?”

Gary sighed, defeated. “I don’t blame her for wanting that stuff… I guess I’m just more about the real world.” He shook his head. “Love ain’t all rose petals, you know. It’s about finding someone who makes you toast when you’re sad.”

“Toast?” Rocco questioned. “You can’t win love with toast, my friend.”

“You’re not my friend, guy,” Summer whispered and giggled to herself.

Bobby smirked. “You’re not my guy, buddy.”**

“No way!” Summer starts laughing. “I knew there was a reason I wanted to pick you,” she whispered only loud enough for Bobby to hear.

“What are you guys talking about?” Gary tilted his head, confused.

“If you have to ask,” Summer said. “Then you’ve lost brownie points.” She winked at Bobby and laughed again. She seemed almost too good to be true.

Rocco ignored the conversation. “I like Hannah’s attitude. That’s what it’s about for me!” He beamed proudly. “Love should make you write poetry even if you don’t know how.”

“So love is like my old English teacher?” Noah asked.

Bobby jumped up and down. “My man Noah coming in with the one-liner!” Bobby looked at Summer through his sunglasses. “I think you know you like someone when you check to see if they laugh at your jokes.” Summer placed her index finger on her nose and winked. Gorgeous and witty.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever felt anything like that,” Noah admitted. “Maybe I’m not the romantic type.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Ibrahim reassured him. “Seems like we all think love is different anyways.” He turned to Summer, who was still staring at Bobby. She quickly readjusted. “What do you think, Summer? Which of these boys have the right idea of love?”

She placed her hands on her hips and glanced up. “Hmm,” she said. “Honestly, I want someone who’s funny and playful.” She nodded as she answered Ibrahim’s question.

“See?” Bobby beamed. “That’s what I’m talking about! If it’s not fun, what’s the point?” He stared down at the drinks, starting to warm from the sun. He felt as if he was boiling alive. He’d get used to the weather but it was much warmer than back home, by a lot.

“I hate to break up the party, lads, but shouldn’t we take some of these drinks back to the girls?” Noah asked.

“Oh,” Bobby said sadly. “Yeah, right…” He didn’t really want to go back to Marisol. He felt he would eventually start to get a migraine talking with her. She seemed like the type that wanted deep and meaningful conversations all the time. Bobby was not the right fit for that. He fills the rest of the glasses and made his way over with the rest of the boys, well and Summer.

“Hey boys!” Marisol smirked as Noah handed her and Hope a glass. She seemed a bit annoyed that Bobby didn’t hand her one. He handed his to Lottie and Hannah.

“Cheers everyone!” Gary yelled. “Welcome to Love Island!”

Hope nodded in agreement. “Cheers!” The sweet sound of clinking glasses filled the air. “That’s delicious. So classy!”

Gary puckered his lips after the first sip. “I’m never going to get why people like this stuff.” 

Summer laughed. “I’m more a whiskey girl myself.”

Gary perked up. “She’s my little whiskey girl!” He laughed as he sang a song that was unrecognizable to Bobby’s ears.

“Toby Keith?” Lottie asked in disgust.

Gary shifted the conversation. “I’m all for a little Cheeky V. They used to do 2 for 1 pitchers of that down my local on Fridays.” Bobby noticed Marisol wink at Gary. Maybe she’d look into him and give Bobby a break from her psychological chat.

“What a revelation,” Marisol said. “I can’t wait to see what else we’re going to find out about each other.” Marisol’s eyes danced between Bobby and Summer. Maybe she didn’t believe Bobby when he said they hadn’t met. He was never really a good liar. He would get sweaty palms when he would sneak out and see his parents in the morning when he was a teen. Good times. 

Gary pulled his phone out. “I got a text!” He lit up with excitement. “Islanders, it’s time to find out who’s hot under the collar and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of Truth or Dare.”

Hope started to clap. “This is my game, you guys!” She pulled on Noah’s arm, who started to spill his champagne all over the lounger. “Let’s go!” Hope was a bit over the top for Bobby’s taste. Again, he could only see a friendship but he wouldn’t need to worry. She seemed way too into Noah way too soon. 

Summer trekked behind everyone else. Bobby wasn’t sure why. Everyone took a seat next to their respectable partners but Summer sat at the end next to Lottie. Was she uninterested in Ibrahim? She hadn’t chosen to be with him in the first place. There went Bobby’s mind again. Everywhere but in the present where it should be, nothing new there.

“Oh my gosh!” Hope squealed with delight. “We’ve got cards and everything!”

“Serious Truth or Dare business!” Bobby agreed.

Rocco huffed and crossed his arms, pouting like a terrible two. “This is not what I was expecting at all.”

Hope stared over, surprised. “Haven’t you done this before, Rocco? You have to pick ‘truth’ or ‘dare’ then do what it says on the card.” She motioned towards the cards on the table. “When you’d had a turn, you pick someone else to go.”

“Well,” Rocco explained. “I thought we’d get to ask each other some questions we’d made up.”

“No,” Lottie said. “I don’t even want to think about the kind of thing you’d ask.” He winked at Lottie, she smirked right back. Bobby agreed. Rocco seemed like a snake and with every movement he made with his eyes towards any of the girls, Bobby couldn’t help but feel his stomach turning in knots. He just seemed like one of those guys who creeps on girls in the club who are too drunk to comprehend their own thoughts.

“Okay!” Hope announced. “Is everyone ready? Let’s crack on!” She didn’t even think twice. She grabbed the first card and began to read.

Bobby can hear Lottie whisper to Summer, “I guess she’s going to go first then.”

Summer shrugged, “She is a bit over the top but someone had to go first, yeah?” Lottie nods in response.

“Ugh,” Hope groaned. “It says I have to give a foot massage to one of the other islanders.”

“Wow,” Bobby replied. “Getting right in there…”

“Ugh, gross!” Hannah winced. “I don’t think I could touch someone’s feet on the first day I met them.” She shakes her head furiously. Gary rolled his eyes. Summer looked like she wanted to slap him. “I’m definitely choosing truth when it’s my turn.” The rest of the girls giggle aside from Hope.

“What and miss out on all the fun?!” Bobby laughed. “Suck someone’s toe might be in there, too.” He can see Summer narrow her eyes at him and make a disgusted look. Apparently, she wasn’t into that idea. “Oh, come on!” He sighed. “I was kidding!”

“Gross, Bobby,” Hannah said. He really was kidding.

Hope frowned. “Okay, well, I think it’s time to get this person out of his shell a little bit… So the person I choose is Noah!”

“Come on, big man!” Bobby smirked. “Get those piggies out!" 

A few islanders winced while the others cheered for Hope when she began to rub her thumbs up and down Noah’s foot. “How’s that feeling, mate?” Gary asked with a chuckle.

“Actually,” Noah contemplated. “Pretty good!” 

“Well,” Gary shrugged. “This is already the weirdest holiday I’ve ever been on.”

Summer gave an encouraging cheer for Hope. Lottie joined in with her and laughed. Lottie was definitely someone Bobby needed on his side if he wanted to get Summer’s feel. 

“Thanks for getting us started, Hope,” Marisol smiled. “Who are you choosing to go next?” 

Hope glanced around. She placed her hand over her eyes and pretended she was choosing at random by pointing. She stopped and lifted her hand from her eyes. “Let’s keep things lively! Summer seems like she’s up for having fun.”

Ibrahim noticeably gets excited. “You’re up! Truth or Dare, Summer?”

“Be spontaneous! Choose dare, Summer!” Rocco laughed. 

“I don’t know…” Ibrahim said. “I think truth is really the brave option.” 

Lottie put his arm around Summer. “Look at you boys deciding for her!” She rolled her eyes. “So thoughtful.” She turned to Summer. “You make your own choice, Summer.”

Summer smiled at Lottie. “I choose truth.” Rocco pouted again.

“Okay Summer,” Hope said. “You have to tell us, which of the Islanders do you think is the most attractive?”

“See, that’s just as interesting as any dare!” Ibrahim beamed. He was clearly thinking she was going to pick him. Bobby rolled his eyes. How quickly he seemed to forget he wasn’t Summer’s first choice.

“Who’s it going to be, Summer?” Gary smirked. “We all know it’s me.” He flexed his arm muscle and pecks.

Summer paused and looked around. She seemed to be really thinking about her answer. She finally smirked and looked back at Hope. “Okay! The islander I think is the most attractive is, drum roll please,” she laughed. Lottie begins tapping her thighs. Hannah joined in. “Bobby, hands down.” Bobby could see eyes dancing between him and Marisol. Marisol just huffed. He swore he heard her mumble something but couldn’t quite make out what it was.

All eyes were on Bobby. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Obviously he was hyped but also felt a bit bad for Ibrahim. “Wow,” he said. “Alright!” He couldn’t the hide the goofy grin on his face. Maybe she still wanted to get to know him. He looked over at her. They both placed an index finger on their noses. They already had a _thing,_ he laughed to himself. “Ahem,” he said remembering Ibrahim was probably gutted. “Unlucky, mate.”

Hannah gasped. “This wasn’t even about personality or who she likes most. This was all about looks!” At least as far as Hannah was concerned, it was. Bobby hoped that Summer had realized that he was a sweet guy with a funny streak. Truth be told, he knew exactly where he was going in the airport but couldn’t help but notice her. She looked adorable wrinkling her nose staring at the departing board to find her gate location. He couldn’t walk away without talking to her at least once.

Lottie smiled. “I think we need to remember that Summer picked Bobby from the start but Marisol walked up and stole him.” She checked her nails and crossed her legs, completely unbothered.

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Hannah replied. “I’m sorry, Summer.”

“Uh,” Marisol groaned. “I’m sitting right here?”

Lottie’s head perked up. “Does anyone else hear hissing?" 

Summer put her hand on Lottie’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” she said. “It’s early days.” Summer looked at the group again. “I think I get to pick someone else to go now!”

“Why don’t you pick one of the boys, Summer?” Hope suggested. “But don’t pick Noah.” She snapped. “Uh, I mean I think my fondling his feet was probably enough excitement for the day." 

“Uh,” Summer said. “Sure, Hope. Let’s go with… Gary.” Bobby was a bit confused on why she hadn’t chosen him to go next but after her answer, he supposed he made sense.

“I’m up for a laugh. Let’s go with dare, Carol,” Gary smiled.

“My name is Hope,” Hope snapped at him.

Gary shook his head. “I know but I meant ‘cause you’ve got the cards like it used to be on Countdown!”

“Countdown?” Hope asked.

“I watched it with my Nan,” Gary shrugged. “Can you just tell me my dare?”

“Give a sexy dance to someone that isn’t your partner,” Hope laughed.

He flapped his arms around a bit near Lottie, looking more like the creepy uncle at a wedding. “Am I done yet?” He looked miserable and bright red with embarrassment. He sat down and looked around the group. “Hmm… Marisol, want to give it a go?”

Marisol doesn’t wait for Hope to grab a card for her. She walked right up and picked one up herself, from the middle of the deck. Hope rolled her eyes. “I picked truth,” Marisol said. “It says, ‘Have you ever kissed someone of the same gender on a night out?’” Marisol laughed. “The answer is yes, of course.” All the boys stared over at Bobby. What, is this supposed to mean he’s lucky? He didn’t even want to be coupled with her in the first place. “This is a bit personal but I’m okay sharing. I actually go out to meet girls on nights out. I’m actually more nervous talking to a beautiful girl than to a guy.”

“Oh, so you’re bisexual!” Hannah said. “I get it.” 

“I feel a bit reassured knowing Marisol feels the same way talking to girls that I do,” Bobby said with a nervous laugh.

Some of the other girls explain their preferences. Eyes fall on Summer. She smiled. “I think I’m pretty straight but thanks for sharing and opening up to us!”

Marisol stared at Summer. “I think Ibrahim should go next.”

Hope was guarding the cards like a dragon protecting treasure or a princess locked in a tower. “I choose dare,” Ibrahim said to her. She obliges and grabbed a card from the top of the dare deck. She handed it to him to read aloud with excitement. “It says I need to kiss the islander I fancy the most.” He looked uncomfortable. “I feel like I’ve only just met you all but… I don’t even need to think about this one.” He got up and headed straight for Summer. Her eyes widened. Bobby looked away slightly but they kept it pretty PG.

The rest of the game started to get less and less interesting, it was as if the producers got tired of creating questions for the truth or dare game. “We’re out of cards,” Hope said sadly.

The islanders start to get up and stretch out. Summer stood up and turned towards the pool but Bobby called out. “Hey Summer,” he said reaching for her hand. “Fancy a chat?” He grinned. “I’m sure Ibrahim won’t mind.” 

“Sure,” Summer replied. “It’s not so much Ibrahim will mind as much as he must know we’re going to chat anyways, right?”

“Daybeds?” Bobby asked. Summer just nodded and followed him. They didn’t speak the walk over, too many couples and individuals listening along the way. Bobby flopped down on one of the daybeds. “Okay,” he started. “You picked me before?”

“You noticed that, huh?” Summer laughed. “Yeah, I was a bit surprised to see you in line. I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again.” Summer flopped down the same way Bobby had and laughed. “That was pretty fun. That’s how you should always get into bed.”

Bobby sighed. “I was as surprised as you were. I was actually gutted when I knew I couldn’t ask for your number because I figured you’d end up seeing me on the show and just think I was a complete arse.” He sat up to get a better look at her. “Alright, so Marisol spilled a bit. She said you just moved to Glasgow?”

“Oh!” Summer nodded. “Yeah, about two weeks ago. I’m originally from Canterbury. That’s…” She sat up, but kept her arms planted behind her to enable her to lean back. “Well, it’s weird she knew that. She wasn’t in the room with the girls when I told them all that. I guess someone has a pair of loose lips. That’s okay. Anyways, are you from Glasgow?”

“Born and raised!” Bobby laughed. “I’m boiling here, if you were wondering. I’m pretty sure I could put cookie dough out on the patio and they’d bake to perfection.”

“Ah, that’s right. You’re a pastry chef, right?” Summer asked. She leaned towards him, listening intently. Marisol hadn’t shown any interest in his life at all.

“Yeah, I am,” Bobby said. “Well, on the way to that. Right now I’m doing catering. The dream is to own some super fancy upscale bakery. My parents are the definition of cooks. They have always hosted every family function. No one will allow them not to.” He shook his head. “And ever since I started baking, I was given the job to bake." 

“I was given the job of cutting dessert at family functions. Last time I did it, I was so uneven and felt so awful,” Summer started to laugh. “My uncle said not to worry about it because it was my job now and I couldn’t ever be fired.” Her smile faded. “Any siblings?”

“I have a younger sister,” he replied. “She made me look through fashion magazines before I came. She said I can’t bring home anyone without fashion sense.”

Summer couldn’t help but laugh. “So who would she say you should not bring home?”

“Lottie,” he said in a serious tone. “My sister does not wear much black. I really don’t think they’d get on well.” He noticed some of Summer’s hair out of place. “Hold still,” he said. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear gently. “What about your family? What are they like?" 

“Well,” Summer started. “My biological parents kind of suck. I don’t even know where they are.” She shrugged. Bobby frowned. “Oh no, don’t worry about it. I really lucked out. My best friend growing up is named Erin. Her family took me under their wing. They went through a lot of red tape to adopt me and it didn’t go through until I was 15-years-old. I even changed my last name legally.” She smiled. “I don’t know what I would be if it hadn’t been for them. Erin’s family was pretty well off. They put me in equestrian sports with her growing up. She was always more competitive. I was more into rescuing and rehabilitating. That’s why I moved to Glasgow, actually.” She clasped her hands together. “I was accepted into the Veterinary program at the uni.”

“Wow,” Bobby said. “They sound like really amazing people! You’re definitely lucky to have found them.”

“Thanks for listening,” she smiled. “I swear I’m a lot funnier and light hearted than that.”

He wanted to continue the chat, but just as he was going to ask her if she’d like to see how things go, they hear Marisol yell. “Text! Guys, I got a text!”

**This is from South Park. Just a silly bit, since the two need some bonding since they aren’t coupled up together.**


	5. Chapter Five

** _Summer's Prospective_ **

_You walked in, caught my attention_  
_I’ve never seen, a man with so much dimension_  
_It’s the way you walk, the way you talk_  
_The way you make me feel inside_  
_It’s in your smile, it’s in your eyes_  
_I don’t wanna wait for tonight_  
_So I’m daydreamin’_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands  
_ _About you, you, and only you._

_-Daydream’ by Ariana Grande_

Marisol’s words played over in Summer’s head. “Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest! Hashtag drinks on us. Hashtag dropping the bombshell.” Everyone quickly glanced to their partners, even Summer to Ibrahim and Bobby to Marisol. Although they had that chat, Summer didn’t feel secure. The guy was beautiful and he has the other girls in stitches every time he opened his mouth. Summer knew as soon as he got to know her, he wouldn’t be interested. Her life was so different from his own and he didn’t seem like the type that would confidently hold a horse while she did a check up or therapeutic exercises. She thought in the back of her mind that he may surprise her.

“What do you think of it, Summer?” Hope asked, breaking her concentration. To be fair, she’d probably be sitting with the open capsule of mascara for far too long. “Do you think we should worry about a new girl coming in?”

Summer sighed. It really couldn’t get much worse for her anyways. Marisol stole the guy she wanted to couple with anyways so what would it matter if a new girl liked Ibrahim? She didn’t feel much spark with him anyways. “We really need to get used to it,” Summer said. “There are going to be new Islanders whenever we least expect. A new girl may be coming in today but in two days, it may be a new boy and then the boys will be sitting in the corner, rocking in fetal position.” She shrugged. Summer started swiping mascara onto her fake eyelashes, just to give a little more dramatic effect.

Marisol nods. “I agree with Summer,” she said. “It just happened to us first. The shoe will be on the other foot soon enough.”

“Well,” Hannah mumbled. “It could be a guy tonight!”

“Ohh,” Hope smiled. “Maybe your perfect man is going to walk through the door, Hannah!” 

“Hate to burst your bubble, babes,” Summer said. “But the text said ‘drop the bombshell’ and I doubt they would refer to a guy as a bombshell. It’s most definitely a girl…”

Lottie stood and checked herself in the mirror. “Summer’s right.” She pulled out a piece of very black jewelry from her makeup bag. “It’s going to be a girl.” 

“But imagine if it was a guy that walked in shirtless?” Marisol replied, biting her lip seductively.

“Ah, I had an ex who was always shirtless,” Lottie said. “He was super fit but also super dim. I had to break up with him. He once asked me what country France was in.”

“What country is France in?” Summer said, putting on her best ‘dumb girl’ impression tone. She started laughing.

“Careful, Summer!” Hannah giggled. “Lottie may break up with you too!”

“Sounds like a pretty good reason to break up though,” Marisol agreed. “I would never take an ex back. What about you girls?”

Everyone starts to agree with Marisol. Summer stayed quiet. Truth of the matter was she had taken an ex back and more than once for that matter. It was always hard to think back on for Summer, it was well before the time where she had her life together and had a plan. “Yeah,” Summer said. “I agree, I would never take an ex back. People only get one chance.” She still wasn’t ready to open up about that guy. She wondered if Erin would see the footage…

“Look at you with that attitude!” Lottie snapped her fingers. “I do not want to get on the wrong side of you, Summer.”

“Hey girls?” Hannah asked. “Can we talk about how we’ll handle break ups in the villa? I’m really nervous about that.”

“Yeah, that’ll be hard. You still have to see them every day,” Marisol said. “That’s a lot of difficult emotions to process.” Hope seemed quiet. She continued to do her makeup. She didn’t even seem to be halfway done.

“I think it depends on the situation for me,” Summer said. “I mean, if we’ve been coupled for a day or something I guess it’s okay. If you steal him after we’ve been together for weeks and been to the hideaway…” She trailed off.

“That’s not cool,” Hope chimed in finally. She glanced over at Summer. Summer couldn’t peg her though. Was Hope trustworthy? Summer had been dying to talk to anyone about the airport incident and see what their thoughts were. She wouldn’t talk to Marisol but maybe Hannah or Lottie are contenders. Lottie seemed to be the girl Summer was closest to already but who knows if she was here to play the game and would sell her out first chance she had?

“I can just feel that’s going to happen to me,” Lottie sighed. “I trust my instincts and I know one of you will end up kissing a guy I like.” She turned to Summer. “Not Summer though. We’re sweet as!” Maybe Lottie was the right girl to confide in. Summer assured herself; she was going to ask Lottie to chat before going out to the party.

“Don’t worry, girls!” Hope smiled. “No one’s attached at the hip yet! Well, except for me.” Hope sounded as if she was warding the other girls off. She honestly didn’t need to worry about Summer going after Noah; he was too quiet for her taste. 

“What about you, Summer?” Hannah asked. “What’re you thinking about Ibrahim?”

Summer could feel Marisol’s eyes piercing through her skull. She didn’t want to say in front of Marisol. “I’m just seeing how things go.”

“Oh because you have your eye on someone else?” Marisol questioned.

“Let’s not argue,” Hope said. “We have a new islander to meet tonight!” She stood from her stool. “Are we ready, girls?” Marisol gets up and strolled through the doorway, walking ahead of everyone. “Well, I guess she’s ready.” Hope shook her head and walked towards the door. She paused in the doorway, waiting for the others to follow. Hannah walks through the doorway, easily passing through the small space Hope left between the door frame and herself. 

“Actually,” Summer said. “I need Lottie’s advice on something.” She turned to Lottie with a pleading look.

“Go on ahead,” Lottie said turning to Hope. “We’ll catch up soon!” She motioned her hand as if she was telling Hope to shoo. She smirked as Hope groaned and huffed out of the dressing room. “What’s on your mind, Summer?”

Summer took a deep breath. “Look,” she began. “What I am going to tell you, you can’t tell anyone. I’m going to shut the door.” Summer stood and peeked into the bedroom. No one is in there but to be safe, she closes the door. She leaned against the door so no one could barge in. “So you know how I said earlier I moved to Glasgow a couple weeks ago?”

“Yeah,” Lottie said. “What about it?”

“There’s someone else here from Glasgow…” Summer replied. “I met Bobby at the airport. We didn’t talk about Love Island but there was… something. I was a bit shocked to walk out into the yard and see him standing there.”

Lottie breaks into a happy smirk. The girl seemed to never smile, she only ever smirked. “No way,” she mustered. Her face falls. “Oh my gosh and then Marisol stole him from you after you picked him!” She stood and put her arms around Summer. “I’m sorry, babes.”

“It’s okay,” Summer said wrapping her arms around Lottie too. “I appreciate you listening.” She pulled away from the hug at the same time Lottie did.

“Honestly,” Lottie smiled. Maybe Summer was wrong about the smirking. “You should go after your man.” She laughed. “Gosh it makes so much sense now! The fleeting glances and desired eyes you’ve been making at each other all day.” She shook her head. “I’m jealous, babe but I say we go out and make sure he’s jealous he’s not coupled with you. What do you say?”

Summer hoped she hadn’t made a mistake. She thought about asking Lottie if any of the girls had told Marisol about her recent move to Glasgow. She didn't feel she trusted Marisol but staring at Lottie, bright eyed and happy to help, she thought maybe this was a conversation for another day. Hopefully Lottie was about the girl code like she claimed. Summer giggled, “Yeah, let’s do that!” She opened the door and the two new best friends trotted out in style.

***

“Finally!” Gary exclaimed. “What took you two so long?” Gary looked smarter tonight. He had a pair of glasses on with a perfectly pressed flannel shirt. Summer hadn’t noticed how fit Gary was but I guess there was a decent reason for that.

“Some of the boys were getting impatient,” Ibrahim admitted.

“Especially Mr. La La Land over here,” Bobby laughed, lightly jabbing Rocco’s side.

“What?” Rocco said with an eye roll.

“You know,” Bobby said. “That guy Sebastian who sings and plays the piano in that movie.” Bobby looked over at Summer. His face appeared to brighten. Lottie nudged at Summer to move closer. She didn’t. She didn’t feel right with Ibrahim watching over her shoulder. “You remind me of him!” Bobby exclaimed.

“Oh!” Rocco smiled. “The singing crab that lives under the sea?” Bobby just shook his head. He walked off towards the pool where Hope and Noah are chatting next to the drinks.

“Hey,” Hope called out. “Why are you guys still chatting? The drinks are over here!”

“She’s way too much,” Lottie mumbled under her breath. Summer agreed but she was trying to stay out of the limelight of drama. Her life had enough up to this point. “Okay,” she said. “I have an idea: I’m going to grab Rocco and let’s get Bobby to come hang out with us. It’ll be easier for you guys to go off on your own then.”

“I don’t know,” Summer said walking along side her. “I don’t want to seem desperate.”

They both stopped and found a spot within the circle of the group. Summer ended up next to Ibrahim but next to Hannah too. “Have you had a chance to go to the roof terrace?” Rocco said, clearly staring at you. “It’s beautiful up there!”

Summer could see Lottie fuming. “That’s bold of you,” Summer said, one eyebrow raised. “In front of everyone.” She looked over at Lottie. She looked relieved, giving you a small wink. “That was a bit of a line.”

“Of course it was a line!” Bobby laughed. “I bet he asks women to go and look at the stars with him all the time.”

“This is an absolutely riveting conversation,” Hope announced sarcastically. “It’s no wonder why some of you are single. I was totally expecting some ‘come look at the stars with me on the rooftop, baby.’”

Lottie laughed. “Hey Hannah,” she said. “Do you know how to give the kiss of life?”

“What?” Hannah laughed. “No…”

“Because you just took my breath away!” Lottie laughed.

“Oh! Oh!” Bobby raised his hand as if he was back in primary school. “I’ve got one. Hey Summer?” He smirked as he waited for her undivided attention. Summer put her hand on her hip and stared at him, giving him the ‘Okay, I’m listening’ body language. “Kiss me if I’m wrong but,” he paused for a moment. “Dinosaurs still exist, right?”

Summer can’t help but laugh. She tried to stop but she knew Ibrahim was fuming with Bobby’s line. “Uh,” Lottie said. “Pretty sure you have to kiss him now, babes.” She checked her nails, still smirking at her matchmaking genius. Summer looked over at her and bit her lip. “Go on then,” Lottie said. “Don’t act like you didn’t want to with the line, Bobby.”

A few other Islanders began to cheer, “Kiss! Kiss!” Bobby’s face was completely red. Summer realized he didn’t think it would go that far. She stepped further in to the circle until she was nearly in the middle. Bobby’s eyes widened, he walked forward as if he was in a daze. _He could act a bit more excited,_ Summer thought to herself. “Come here often?” Bobby tried to laugh it off.

Summer lifted herself up onto her tiptoes. She wasn’t quite the shortest girl here but Marisol only beat her by half an inch. Even in heels, she was still a bit too short. At first, the kiss is sweet and innocent. The electricity sends chills down Summer’s spine, she feels Bobby place his hands on her waist and pull her slightly towards him. She can’t help but wrap her arms around his neck. For a moment, it feels like they’re the only ones there. The serenity was interrupted by an erupted cheer. They pull away quickly, but not before staring into each other’s eyes. If this wasn’t the wake up call to prove they needed to see where things went, Summer didn’t know what could be. She turned her head shyly and started returning to her spot. She turned to look at him one more time, the same he did in the airport.

“I think I need a drink after watching that,” Hope laughed. “Let’s go, Noah!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully away from the group. Everyone began to separate when a text came in.

“Hey guys!” Hannah said. “I got a text! We need to head to the firepit to greet our new Islander.”

“Let’s do this!” Bobby laughed. He looked at Summer again and gave a sweet smile. He walked by Summer and slowed himself a bit. “We probably need to chat about that. Come find me later.” Before Summer could muster a response, he was across the lawn.

“Hey,” Ibrahim said as he put his hand on Summer’s shoulder. “Can we chat before we go over? I just want to…” He paused. “Well, I want to check in after all that.”

“Yeah,” Summer nodded. “Sure, let’s talk. Want to go over on the loungers?” She motioned only a few feet away. Everyone else had moved onto other locations. Ibrahim just nodded in agreement. Summer sighed as she made the long walk to the loungers. She sat uncomfortably, sitting straight up and awkward. “What did you want to talk about?” She watched him sit the same way as her. Neither of them knowing what to say first.

“Well, first, during Truth or Dare,” Ibrahim said. “Was it okay that I kissed you? You seemed okay with it but after seeing you with Bobby, I have to wonder if it was okay.”

“I’m really sorry,” Summer admitted. “I honestly wasn’t expecting that tonight. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She realized she hadn’t answered his question still. “It was just a game; of course it was fine that you chose me for your dare.”

“Alright, this is my last question.” Ibrahim looked uncomfortable, avoiding Summer’s gaze. “Where’s your head at with you and me?”

“Honestly?” Summer sighed. “As awkward as this is… I think it’s safe to say I want to get to know other people, er well… another person.” She glanced down at the pavement. Little shells peaked through the cracks. Was this so awkward she was honestly thinking about the pavement around the pool? She looked up to see Ibrahim doing the same. 

“I guess I should have been expecting that,” Ibrahim mumbled. “I thought we had a good connection so far. We were clicking, you were saying all the right things and you’re my type on paper.” He sighed loudly. “But, it has only been a day. I’m not going to make a decision right now or anything. I guess I’d like to get to know everyone here, too.”

Summer gave a weak smile. “It’s almost a relief to hear you say that.”

Ibrahim mimicked Summer. His smile seemed very forced. “If you like him, you should go for it.” He got to his feet quicker than Summer could have imagined. In his defense, she would have been trying to get out as quickly as possible too if this conversation was the other way around. She watched him head towards the firepit, where everyone else was already gathered.

Summer took a long, deep breath. She hoped she hadn’t made a mistake putting all her eggs in one basket, following some stupid idea of a relationship she thought could be like fate or destiny. She already felt like a hopeless romantic. Her mind wandered as she sauntered over to the firepit. She wondered how many people at home heard her conversation with Lottie. Would people hate them knowing they’d met beforehand? Did she seem like a total jerk by doing this to Ibrahim. She felt her chest tighten. She took an empty seat next to Hannah, looked up across the pit and noticed Bobby looking at her as if she was the only one there. Maybe it would all turn out to be okay. She could still feel the soft pressure of Bobby’s lips on her own, she felt lightheaded and butterflies even with him standing across the firepit. It may have been for the best that they couldn’t share a bed tonight. The trouble he would eventually get her in made her heart pound harshly.

Clicking heels broke the silence. They all looked in unison at the Islander coming towards them. Ibrahim whistled under his breath and Bobby gasped. “Hi everyone!” A gorgeous woman appeared. “I’m Priya.” Or, maybe it wouldn’t turn out to be okay…


	6. Chapter Six

** _Bobby's Perspective_ **

_We can just stay here in this minute_  
_Lose all track of time_  
_Let the world spin on without us for a while_  
_I’m telling you, we’re just one kiss away from Heaven_  
_So baby, hold on tight_  
_‘Cause I want to get wrapped up in your love  
_ _So baby, let’s just stay here tonight._

_-Here Tonight by Brett Young_

“I’m so excited to meet all of you!” Priya moved in slow motion. Her hair was a few shades darker than Summer’s but shared the same tint of red. She scanned the crowd, taking her time studying each of the boys. She lingered a little too long on Noah, staring like he was a chunk of meat. Bobby felt like he was on display in a women’s clothing store; she was trying to figure out who she wanted to try it on with. She stopped at Bobby and he could feel her undressing him. He glanced to the right of him for a moment and returned his gaze to her. She was still staring at him. She licked her lips and winked, leaving him with his mouth agape when her eyes moved on. He quickly shook his head and moved his attention to Summer. She was staring at the ground. Had she seen any of that?

“I know, mate,” Noah said with a chuckle. Noah speaking without his monotone voice? Things were about to get interesting. 

Bobby didn’t want to miss a beat. He couldn’t just stand here and not introduce himself. It wasn’t that he was interested but more that he wanted everyone to get along. He felt it was his job to bring everyone together and keep the people happy. “I guess we’re the welcoming committee!” Bobby smiled through the awkward feeling. He let the other boys take the first steps towards Priya. This moment would show him what type of person each of the girls were. If Summer didn’t take kindly to Priya, he would have to come to terms that he was completely wrong about her.

The boys created a circle around Priya but the girls hadn’t budged. Bobby snuck his eyes over to the girls to check out what was going on. It seemed they had a disagreement and they were all staring at Summer. He could tell that Marisol and Hope were starting to make their way over but Summer hadn’t moved an inch. He could feel his heart starting to sink into his chest. He looked away.

“Were you lads trying to keep Priya to all to yourselves?” Hope asked jokingly. She pulls Priya into a hug but Bobby was sure she was just playing the game. Get cool with all the girls and they don’t want to steal your guy. “I’m Hope. It’s so good to meet you!”

“It’s good to meet you too,” Priya replied. “I’m so glad you girls aren’t judging me for gatecrashing your party.” Bobby sees that Priya turned her attention to someone directly in front of her.

“Hi, I’m Summer!” Summer’s voice perked him right back up. The sinking feeling was gone. “You’re stunning, by the way. We were all just saying.” Bobby wanted to run up and hug Summer. He couldn’t believe the genuine tone in her voice. He was completely right about her and was already nightdreaming about the next recoupling. He just stared at her for a moment before returning his attention to the conversation.

“I try to be a pretty open person. What do you want to know?” Bobby didn’t even know what the conversation was about before but Priya seemed eager to answer any questions.

“What’s your type?” Summer asked. He started to wonder if she was looking into manipulating the way Hope clearly was. Although, if she was doing it to get a chance with him…

“I like cheeky, flirty guys,” Priya replied. “But usually I’m the one who struggles to commit. I love guys who are fun to be around but I tend to get a bit scared when it gets more serious.” She fixated her attention on Hannah and Lottie, who seemed less than interested in talking to her. “Why haven’t they come over yet?” Bobby could hear the discomfort in her voice.

“It’s…” Summer paused. “It’s not about you. They were just talking about something.” Summer was clearing trying to keep the peace but Bobby wasn’t taking well to it.

“What was it they were talking about then?” Gary said with an eye roll.

Summer stayed quiet, she probably couldn’t think of an answer to give him. He didn’t mean to but what he did next would probably damage what they’d already started. He couldn’t just allow Hannah and Lottie to act like that. “Whatever,” Bobby growled. “Let’s just get them over here.” He could see in the corner of his eye that he’d made a mistake. Summer shook her head a bit in frustration, she was probably thinking he should mind his own damn business. “Oi! Lottie! Hannah!” Bobby yelled, he was already past the tipping point now. “You coming over or what?” He saw her shift her weight, clearly uncomfortable.

“Sorry we didn’t come over straight away,” Lottie said nonchalantly. “We were talking about something important. What did you say your name was?”

“I’m Priya,” she said with a sparkling smile.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lottie replied. “It must be so hard for you to come in when we’re all coupled up already.”

“I love your accent!” Priya put her arms on her hips with a smirk. “It’s so rural!”

“Ahem,” Marisol interrupted. “I think it’s time for the big question…” She turned to Priya, completely intrigued. “Have any of these boys caught your eye already?”

“I would say Bobby is my type straight away,” Priya said. She looked at Bobby with a seductive grin. He gave a shy smile. Was he actually into this?

“So glad I asked,” Marisol sighed.

“It’s not like you were even his first choice,” Lottie groaned. “You stole him from Summer, she’s the one who should be upset by the comment.”

“I need to go…” Summer paused. “Um, get another drink.” She poured out her glass, which was more than half full. She scurried away and headed straight for the kitchen. Bobby felt like he was super glued to the lawn. Should he follow her? Lottie’s eyes were burning a hole through his skull.

“Right,” Bobby said. “I’m going to get a drink too.” He poured out his drink, which was completely full.

“Maybe you could bring me one back,” Priya called out to him.

***

He wandered into the kitchen only to find Summer rummaging through the cabinets. “Hey Summer,” he said as he leaned over the counter. “What are you searching for?”

“Something stronger than champagne,” she admitted. She closed the cabinet and sighed loudly. “You’d think they may have better whiskey in here.” She paused for a moment, looking as if she was deep in thought. It reminded him of the first time he saw her at the airport, completely lost in her own world. Her brown eyes danced left and right, staring down at the tile floor. She looked over at him and smiled. “What are you thinking?” 

“Uh,” Bobby replied flustered. He couldn’t tell her all of that right now. They weren’t coupled up, had that massive show for the other islanders earlier and now, Priya threw a wrench in the plan. “Nothing important. If a genie came and wanted to grant you three wishes right now, what would it be?”

Summer rested her arms on the counter, placing one cheek carefully into the palm of her hand. “Hm,” she pondered. “That’s a tough one.” She tapped her index finger softly on her cheek. “Well, for one I’d wish for all children with addicted and abusive parents to be safe.” She sighed, “Sorry that’s a heavy answer so let me think of a better one.” She stood up straight. “Beer and pizza for the world!”

“That’s one way to solve world hunger,” Bobby laughed. “You still have one wish left. What’ll it be?”

Summer smirked. “I think I’ll save that last wish for later.” She walked around to the chairs at the counter and sat next to Bobby, close enough to feel the electricity between them. “What would you wish for?”

“Easy. One, create the most infamous baked good known to mankind. Two, have a rap battle with Cardi B and three,” He paused, looking over at her. She was already watching him, waiting intently for his answers. “Well, three, I’d wish to know what you thought of that kiss back there?”

“Your wish is my command,” Summer said, turning away slightly. “I’m conflicted because I feel like I hurt some people doing that but I don’t regret it and I wouldn’t say no to doing it again.” She looked back over to him. “Does that make me a bad person?”

“No,” Bobby replied. He gently cupped her face in his hand. “Would I be a bad person if I did it again right now?” Bobby could feel that they were pulling together like magnets. Their lips brushed against one another until a scream jolted them back to reality.

“Hey guys!” Priya yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, even the two lovebirds inside. “I got a text!” 

“I guess we’d better go,” Summer said, pulling away quickly. She stopped, looking as if she wanted to say something but shook her head and waltzed out to the yard. Bobby reluctantly followed. Maybe they were going too hard too soon anyways. No one wanted to look like Hope and Noah on TV.

“It said I am picking one of the boys to couple with tomorrow,” Priya announced. “I’m sorry girls but it looks like one of you will be single.” They OG girls, as Bobby was beginning to call them, stared at one another. One of them could go home.


	7. Chapter Seven

** _Bobby's Perspective_ **

_I know that there’s a chance, I’m thinking too fast_  
_Tell me, tell me am I right or am I reading this wrong_  
_They’ll play the last song, the lights will come on_  
_That don’t mean we can’t take the long way home_  
_‘Cause I’m already thinking about you and me_  
_Getting out of here and taking a drive_  
_Just slide a little closer, put your head on my shoulder_  
_Like this ain’t our first time_  
_Girl, don’t worry about holding on tight  
_ _Cause I’m already calling, I’m already calling you mine._

_-Already Calling You Mine by Parmalee_

Morning came far too soon. Bobby rolled over in bed to find Marisol was already gone. He flipped over and picked up his phone. _5:30 AM? She’s too hardcore even for my morning routine,_ Bobby thought to himself. He wasn’t usually one to sleep in but today felt different. He was absolutely exhausted and it was safe to say it was mental and emotional. He thought he would sleep in while on holiday but old habits die hard. He slipped out of the covers carefully, trying not to wake anyone else. On his way to the bathroom, he passed by Summer and Ibrahim. She was dressed conservatively in a “#cherrygate” t-shirt with one foot outside the blanket. Her red hair sprayed all over the pillow, she was even more beautiful without the makeup. He wasn’t a jealous person but he’d give up baking for the summer to switch places with Ibrahim for one night with Summer over the course of the game.

Bobby stepped into the bathroom, it was time to stop watching Summer sleep. He wasn’t a creepy shiny vampire who watched girls sleep. What made him think of Edward Cullen? His mind was a mess in the morning. Maybe a cuppa would make it better. He sifted through his suitcase that he hadn’t bothered to unpack yet. He figured he’d be walking out the door after the first girl’s choice recouple. If he coupled with Summer at the next one, maybe he’d unpack then. _These look alright,_ he thought to himself as he pulled out a pair of purple Chubbies. Was it a sunglasses type of day? Yes, he decided. He quickly brushed his teeth and gave himself a once over in the mirror. _I look like a 7/10 so it’s a good day,_ he nodded to himself but wanted to laugh at his own thought. He didn’t, he can’t control the volume of his laugh once it starts. He’d hate to wake Lottie up.

He headed into the kitchen to find Marisol sitting with her legs crossed reading a thick textbook with a mug. “Early morning?” Bobby asked. He waltzed into the kitchen and began the ritual to make a cuppa. “Wait, is that _coffee_?” His face twisted to show disgust.

“Good morning to you, too,” Marisol replied. She never took her eyes off her textbook.

Bobby leaned over the counter. She was reading about the Tichborne case, whatever that was. Bobby struggled with school growing up. It wasn’t that he wasn’t smart, he was a respectable above average IQ but he just didn’t have an interest. The only class he liked for five minutes was math and that was only for the cooking conversions. Science was alright when it wasn’t dissecting frogs and talking about the mitochondria. It dawned on him that Summer must find math and science extremely interesting. What if she tried to talk to him about that?

“I never thought I’d see you speechless,” Marisol said. She took a sip of her coffee and smiled. “You look lost in thought. What are you thinking about? Take me into the mind of Bobby.”

“I was just thinking about…” Bobby started. What was he thinking about? Complete nonsense.

“Summer?” Marisol asked.

“Uh, well, in a way,” Bobby admitted. “I’m sorry about it.”

Marisol shrugged. “It’s early days,” she began. “I just want you to think about that before putting all your eggs in one basket.” She took another swig of coffee. This girl was serious about her coffee, did she even feel the effects of caffeine anymore? “It’s only been a day and you seem overly smitten. I think it’s safe to say we are just going to be friends so this is coming from the heart.” She stood and leaned over the counter to put her empty mug in the sink. “Summer is beautiful but…” She fixed her position, leaning back on the chair. “Don’t you think it’s a little early for you guys to be chasing each other around that way? Look at Hope and Noah, it’s clear that neither of them had relationships work out because they both grip onto the first person who shows interest once they decide they’re ready for a relationship. Why stress and worry about finding the right person when you can just have someone there all the time whether they’re right or wrong? It’s a security blanket.”

Bobby glanced at the counter. What Marisol was saying did make complete sense but why did it feel like it was the wrong advice for him? “I understand what you’re saying,” Bobby said. “But it’s like, the first time I ever baked. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, I felt I found my place and that’s how I feel when I look at Summer.” He looked up at Marisol, whose facial expression showed no emotion. “I know that whole soulmates thing isn’t your thing but I don’t know, maybe there’s something to it!”

Marisol looked as if she wanted to say something, he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. She closed her mouth and smiled. Her eyes fell on something in the hallway. Priya walked out in a one-piece suit wearing a sheer orange cover-up. He shouldn’t even know what that’s called. His sister did too well a job keeping him up-to-date on the latest fashion trends. “Good morning!” Priya smiled. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Her eyes bounce between Bobby and Marisol.

“Not at all,” Marisol quickly replied. “I was just leaving.” She popped out of her chair and started to make her way towards the glass doors that led to the pool. “See you guys out there!”

Bobby narrowed his eyes in his mind at her. She knew exactly what she was doing by leaving him behind with Priya. The only thing he could do now was just make himself seem unavailable to her. He could make a game out of it.

“I’m going to jump right to it,” Priya said, still standing. “Where’s your head at? It doesn’t seem to be going well with Marisol.”

That’s the moment it dawned on him: if he runs her off, there’s a bigger chance she coupled with Ibrahim and then that’s the chance that sends Summer home. “It’s not going well with Marisol,” Bobby admitted. He wasn’t lying there. “I’m seeing how things go! I’m open to something happening.” That was a white lie… He was open in something happening but just with Summer. “Hey, do you want a cuppa? I was going to make one. The water should be done by now.”

Priya smirked then stared down at a chair at the counter. She sauntered over and sat in the one closest to where he was standing. “I wouldn’t say no,” she replied.

“Sure,” Bobby said. He pulled out two mugs and placed them on the counter in front of Priya. He spun around and gracefully grabbed the water, mixing and pouring with the perfect amount of everything. “And, voila! The perfect brew.”

“I didn’t realize I would get a show too,” Priya laughed. “So tell me about you. What does a day in the life of Bobby look like?”

“Get up at 5, brush my teeth, put on my hideous catering shoes,” Bobby listed. “Not that interesting, interestingly enough.” He moved his finger across the rim of his mug. “What brought you here, Priya?” He glanced up at her, completely shocked. “I mean, you’re drop-dead. How could you have not found someone out there that wanted all of you?”

Priya sighed loudly. “I always pick the wrong type of guy,” she said sadly. “I came in here on a mission. I’m going after a different type of guy, I’m not lowering my standards but I think I deserve more than what I’m picking.” She nodded her head, as if she was talking to herself and agreed. “I’m looking for a sweet, caring guy who cherishes me, you know?” She smiled. “I meant what I said. I wanted to know where your head is at.” She glanced up at him and reached over the counter for his hand. “I saw how you acted with Summer last night, it was really sweet to go check on her.”

“Ahem!” a loud interruption came from the hallway. Bobby jumped back, bringing his mug with him. At least it wasn’t that hot… He fumbled to grab the mug before it fell to the floor. He gave a relieved sigh that he caught it. He finally collected himself and looked over to find who the culprit was. “Can I get you anything? Condoms?” Lottie sneared. She stomped all the way to the glass doors before pausing and staring Bobby down. This was not good. “And to think, I thought you were one of the good ones.” She shook her head and her eyes looked as if they were completely in the back of her head. She stormed out without another word.

“Ugh,” Priya scoffed. “She is so over the top. What is her problem?”

Bobby carefully placed the mug on the counter, keeping his distance from Priya as he walked to the glass door. “Me,” he replied before walking out after Lottie.

***

“Lottie, wait!” Bobby yelled. It wasn’t even what it looked like, at all! It was literally the second day and here he was chasing after a girl’s best friend to keep her from talking about him next time they sat down to have a girl chat. “Lottie,” he paused. “Please?”

“What?” Lottie finally answered. “You have 60 seconds.”

“That’s not enough—” Bobby tried to explain.

“54 seconds!” Lottie growled.

“Okay, okay,” he sighed. “I got up early, couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“I don’t want the summary of your morning routine.”

Bobby shook his head. “I was talking to Marisol when Priya came down. Marisol purposefully left me with her and what am I supposed to do? I don’t have it in me to ignore someone! It would hurt my heart…” He trailed off.

“Look,” Lottie said. “I know.”

Bobby stared at her, completely confused. “You know…” he said. “That you should always put on sunscreen?”

“No, Bobby. I _know_.” Lottie rolled her eyes. He was still confused. He wasn’t really good with taking context clues and running with them. “The airport, Bobby. I know!”

“Oh,” Bobby said. “Wait!” His eyes widened, mouth open. “Summer told you about that? What did she say? Was it, like good things?”

“No Bobby,” Lottie sarcastically remarked. “Summer told me all about how awful you were by being a total gent at the airport and leading her through with linked arms. God, how could she even look at you without wanting to vom?”

“Can you just level with me?” Bobby asked. “Let’s go sit!” He motioned towards some loungers.

“Okay, I like to get the red one before Hope comes out anyways,” Lottie laughed. She followed behind him but quickly lengthened her stride to meet up with him. She said sophisticatedly on the lounger before leaning back. “So,” she began. “Summer likes you. She seems unsure because she doesn’t know you very well yet but I think she’d put all her eggs in your basket if you made it clear.” She flipped her sunglasses down from her head, shading her eyes. “I get that you’re a friendly guy but remember this is a game for singles. If you like someone, you better make it clear.” There was mumbled chattered coming from behind them. Everyone was beginning to come out for the day. “Don’t mess with her. I can tell she had a rough card dealt in life as it is. She doesn’t need you flirting with her and Priya at the same time.” Lottie turned and noticed Hope walking over, surrounded by all the boys. “That’ll be my cue. I’m not in the mood for her yet. It’s too early.” She stood and walked off, grabbing Rocco along the way.

“Morning, mate,” Gary said, taking a seat next to Bobby. “I think Priya’s trying to gather the boys. What’s your take on her?” He looked over at Priya, who seemed as if she was walking in slow motion. Bobby couldn’t seriously be thinking about giving this a try? He’d been so set on Summer. Maybe it was just like the new shiny toy on the playground. He glanced around but didn’t see Summer anywhere. “I think she’s a bit much for me.” He leaned back on the lounger, staring in Lottie’s direction, who decided to sit at the edge of the pool. “Or maybe not enough.”

“Got a thing for Lottie, lad?” Bobby asked. Now that it was pointed out, he could see it.

“No!” Gary shook his head. “Why? Did she say something?”

“Hi boys!” Priya emerged, the sun shining like a glow behind her. “Mind if I join you? I’d love to get to know you all better!” She bit her lip as she sat with Bobby on his lounger, leaning over a bit too much. He scooted a bit, trying to give himself some breathing room. She’s definitely just the shiny new toy. He smiled at his automatic response. “Oh! Here’s Summer, too!”

Summer’s smile lit up Bobby’s world as she walked up. Priya didn’t look anything like an angel compared to her. Her smile fell a bit when her eyes landed on Priya, sitting way too comfortably and even after the scoot, a bit too close to Bobby. This didn’t look good. She walked around and sat next to Ibrahim, fixing the smile on her face. “Morning, everyone!” She crossed her legs but only at her ankles. Bobby was pretty sure that was what classy girls did.

“Summer! You’re just in time. I was about to quiz the boys,” she giggled.

“A quiz?!” Ibrahim exclaimed.

“Breathe, mate,” Gary said calmly.

“I meant I was trying to learn a bit more about the couples here,” Priya said. “I need to weigh my options, you know?” She sat up a bit straighter and squealed with excitement. “Summer, want to play my ‘good’ cop?!”

Summer noticeably stared over at Lottie then back over. “Sure!” she replied. “I don’t know much about police stuff but I’ve watched a few seasons of Brooklyn 99.”

“I thought you were in law school?” Priya asked.

“Uh,” Summer said. “No, that’s Marisol. I’m in Veterinary.”

“Oh! Maybe I should leave it to her to grill Bobby then,” she smirked. Bobby shifted, trying to sit a bit further from her.

“Yeah,” Summer replied. “I guess I’m only good for dog whispering.”

“Priya makes it sound hot!” Lottie strolled up, she didn’t bother to sit. Bobby felt like the child stuck in a messy divorce. Who does he want to live with?

Lottie and Priya both stared over at Summer. She looked at Bobby and placed her finger to her nose and gave a smile. This was probably code for something. She knows what she’s doing, maybe? What was she up to? “So, last night Priya told us she had her eye on Bobby,” Summer said, trying to mask the disappointment clearly.

“Good to know,” Bobby replied to Summer’s comment. He wasn’t sure he liked the game she was playing at the moment. Was she trying to get rid of him or something? This would be a good way to do it.

“And Ibrahim, actually,” Summer added. She gave Bobby ‘the look’ and flashed a beautiful smile. Okay, she does know what she’s doing. She’s selling Ibrahim out instead! Bobby noticed Ibrahim just sits there, smiling at Priya. Maybe it wasn’t going well for them the same as it was with him and Marisol. “Do you still think they’re the fittiest guys here, Priya?” Now he got it. She was gathering information. Sneaky!

“I can’t just pick based on who’s the fittiest,” Priya sighed. “I need to feel that connection with someone, right?”

“Absolutely!” Rocco interjected. “Do you believed in vibes?”

“Ohhh,” Priya replied intrigued. “As in vibrators?”

Rocco gasped. Bobby didn’t think it wasn’t that he wasn’t into it but maybe was just a bit shocked that it came out of her mouth. “Vibrations!” he corrected. “Like, positive vibes!”

“Oh my gosh…” Priya blushed bright red. Bobby felt bad she seemed so embarrassed.

“It’s such a good vibration! It’s such a sweeeeet sensation!” Bobby sang at the top of his lungs. The other islanders began to laugh. At least he took the heat off her.

“I’ll never hear that song the same way again,” Ibrahim chuckled.

Summer looked at Bobby, a longing in her eyes gleamed in the sun. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Me neither.”

“Making good memories already, Mr. June?!” Gary laughed, poking fun at Ibrahim.

“Please don’t call me ‘Mr. June’,” Ibrahim pleaded.

“Can we call you ‘Ibrahim the Dream’?” Bobby asked, half jokingly.

“Please don’t,” Ibrahim replied. “My friends call me Rahim!” He smiled and looked around at everyone, clearly an invitation.

“Can I be your friend, Rahim?” Priya asked.

“Hell no,” Rahim replied too quickly. Seriously?! The other guy Priya is into completely shutting her down. Now Bobby would definitely end up in a couple with her. When it was Marisol, it was understandable because he was stolen from Summer but then he’d actually have to behave and not get a little cheeky with Summer. The pause was awkward. “Uh, not that it’s bad to be friends or even watch the show!” He facepalmed. “With a beautiful lady like yourself, I wish to be more than friends!” Bobby looked right to Summer, who seemed completely unbothered.

Priya leaned over the loungers and touched Rahim’s leg. “Oh, I see!”

“Well,” Priya said. “Seeing as we’re getting to know each other. Tell me Bobby, have you ever done it in a kitchen?”

All eyes shot to Bobby immediately. What, because he spends his days in a kitchen everyone expected it? “Funny enough,” he said. “There’s only been one time when I’ve come close.”

Summer smirked. “Only close? What happened?”

“Neither of us had a condom,” Bobby shrugged. “We just dusted the flour off and I made her an epic cheese toastie!”

“That’s pretty responsible,” Summer smiled.

“Well, you have to be, right? It wouldn’t have been smart.” Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon, everyone began to talk amongst themselves.

“I’m going to go find Hannah and Hope,” Lottie announced. “Want to come with, Summer?” Summer gave a shrug and nodded. She looked at Priya for a moment and gave a weak smile, she looked as if she felt bad that Lottie left her out. Summer stood and followed Lottie inside. Soon, it was just Bobby and Priya again.

“So spill,” Priya said, clasping her hands together. “You and Summer?”

“I thought it was obvious last night,” Bobby replied honestly. “You seem nice, Priya but I guess even if according to the rules I’m with Marisol, I’m with Summer.”

“Putting all your eggs in one basket?” Priya asked, she moved to the lounger next to him and lied out, keeping one knee bent and the other straight. “It’s only been a day, are you sure that’s best?”

“A friend of mine told me I should make it clear,” Bobby said. “I think it’s what I should do.” He sighed, staring at the glass door where Summer had disappeared.

“So why don’t you just couple with her then?” Priya questioned.

He noticed Summer come down and was standing in the kitchen. “Bye, Priya! See you later!” he jumped up and ran off before she could muster a word. He practically jogged into the kitchen, starling Summer.

“There’s a treadmill at the gym,” Summer laughed. “If you were looking to get a run in.” She turned to the refrigerator and started filling her water bottle. It was fitting for her, a stethoscope in the shape of a heart with a horse inside it. She really loved what she was going to do.

“I was just hoping to run into you,” Bobby huffed. He should probably start working out, or at least doing some cardio.

“It’s hard to say you bumped into someone after running across the lawn to get to them,” Summer giggled. She twisted the cap onto her water bottle then turned her attention back to him. How could she have this affect by just looking at him, listening and waiting to hear what he wanted to see.

“Got a minute?” he asked.

“For you, I’ve got more than a minute,” she winked. “What’s up?”

“I was talking with Lottie and Priya earlier,” he started. “Between the two of them, they gave me this idea. And maybe it’s crazy so maybe you’re not into it…” He paused a moment. “I know we’re not _technically_ coupled up but what if we just kind of… Did it anyways?”

“You mean couple up unofficially?” Summer tilted her head. She was cute when she was thinking. “I like the idea but,” she stopped and sighed. “Someone will end up single tonight and I’m thinking she’s going to pick Rahim. I wouldn’t feel right leaving Marisol out in the cold like that. Even if she did it to me.” She walked closer to Bobby. “Let’s see who she picks later. We’ll be together at the next recouple!” She placed her hand on his arm and smiled. “Either I pick you or you pick me. Find me later!” She smiled and walked out, finding Hope out on the loungers and joining her. But he’d already picked her. Why didn’t she want to pick him right now, too?


	8. Chapter Eight

_“We tell stories and you don’t know why_  
I’m coming off a little shy  
But I do  
But you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it’s strange that you think I’m funny  
Cause, he never did  
I’ve been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end  
But on a Wednesday in a café  
I watched it begin again.”

_-Begin Again by Taylor Swift_

The day passed slowly, and Summer knew she had every reason to worry that she would end up single later that night. She glanced back at the door, knowing she had broken Bobby’s heart a bit. She watched him with Priya and got a bit worried. She was gorgeous and she was Summer. Summer flopped down on a bean bag and sighed quietly. She watched everyone having fun, without a care. Hope and Noah had absolutely nothing to worry about, Priya had made it all but clear that she didn’t have much interest yet her fleeting glances at Noah made Summer wonder. Would she maybe try to split them up? She wasn’t sure why she felt it would be better if Priya was deterred from choosing Bobby. She didn’t want to compete for anyone’s attention.

“You look lost in thought,” Lottie carefully sat on a bean bag close by. Hannah trailed behind her. “Are you worried about later tonight, too?”

“I guess I am a bit,” Summer replied. “How are you guys feeling in your couple?”

Hannah shook her head as she pulled a bean bag closer to them. “I don’t know,” she said. “I think Gary isn’t into me. I’m more upset with myself than with Priya breaking up my couple.” Hannah sat daintily on the bean bag. She curled herself up, slouching over her knees by hugging her legs. “You guys are all so beautiful and then there’s me. I don’t stand a chance.”

“Why would you think that?” Lottie asked, but almost yelled. “You’re gorgeous, babes. If Gary can’t see that then he’s the one with the problem, if you ask me!” Lottie shook her head furiously. “I think Rocco could have his head turned easily. If anyone should worry, it’s me.” She looked over to Summer. “Although, Rahim didn’t help with his little friendship speech back there.”

“Look,” Summer said, sinking deeper into the bean bag. “It’s not even him I’m worried about.” She moved her eyes towards Hannah. “I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now,” she informed. “I’ve got it bad and it just seems he’s exactly like…” She stopped herself. It’s best not to get into it.

Hannah tilted her head slightly. “Are you talking about Bobby?” She scooted her bean bag closer and wrapped her arms around Summer. “I saw how he was flirting with Priya! I’m sorry.”

“He was doing what?!” Lottie was already standing. “I’ll be back.” She walked off, presumably in search of Bobby. Summer hoped he was armed with some kind of shield.

“Hannah, can I talk to you about something?” Summer asked with pleading eyes. “I need to trust you.” She began to play with the label on the bean bag, but kept her eyes on Hannah.

“You can trust me!” Hannah’s eyes lit up. “I think talking things out is important, especially in here. If we can’t be honest about our feelings, we’re all going to blow up eventually.”

“I think I hurt Bobby’s feelings,” Summer admitted. “I didn’t mean to but he just did this _thing_ my ex used to do and I just couldn’t help it. Bobby isn’t even anything like him! I just got a bit insecure, you know?” Summer looked to Hannah for validation.

“I get that,” Hannah replied. “I really do but you’re not really giving Bobby a chance to show you he’s not like your ex-boyfriend. It’s not really fair to him.” She leaned back in her bean bag. “What makes you think you hurt his feelings?”

“He told me he wanted to couple but unofficially until the next recouple,” Summer explained. “Short version.” She saw him chatting with Rahim, the two seemed to be laughing about something. Lottie was scowling off to the side.

“That’s so sweet!” Hannah squealed. “It’s like right out of a romance novel! Forbidden love that finds a way!” She sighed. “I’m jealous. Why didn’t you want to do that?”

“That’s the thing—I don’t know why.” Summer took a deep breath. “I’ve made a massive mistake, haven’t I?” She could see Hannah nodding in the corner of her eye. “Do you think I could even fix it?”

“I guess there would only be one way to find out,” Hannah tried to reassure. “Go talk to him.”

A yell from across the lawn doesn’t even surprise Summer. It seemed to be the trend so far that every time she was going to do something important, someone had a text. “Are you ready?” Priya cheered. “Islanders, the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to couple up with. All the islander must gather at the firepit. Hashtag Decisions Decisions. Hashtag on a Wing and a Priya!” Everyone began to congregate except for Priya, who started mumbling about changing into something “more comfortable.”

Summer caught up to Bobby, who seemed to be trying to ignore her a bit. “Can we talk after this?” He just gave a quiet nod. It was worse than she had thought. She lowered her voice. “I’m sorry. I’m human, I had a moment of insecurity.” She looked at him, they both slowed their pace.

“Why?” he asked surprised. “I was basically telling you I would act as if we were coupled up even if we weren’t.”

“I guess I need to explain something,” Summer replied. “I’m not ready to really get into it but I’ve had someone who told me all the things I wanted to hear but didn’t mean them. Went behind my back and took advantage.” She sighed. “I know that’s not you. I am sorry for taking it out on you.”

He reached for her hand. “It’s okay.” He squeezed her hand. “We’ll talk after.” Priya’s heels cut the silence. They separated and sat next to their partners.

“Here she comes!” Lottie whispered loudly. She made a dramatic entrance, dolled up completely. Summer was dressed the same as everyone else yet, Priya made her feel underdressed.

“I never thought I’d be here in this position…” Priya started.

“What position? Standing, giving a speech?” Bobby tried to find the humor. It wasn’t timely. Hope gives him an agitated look.

“I want to thank everyone for being so welcoming when I entered the Villa,” Priya grinned. “It wasn’t easy coming in as the new girl and having to catch up.” She crossed her arms. “Everyone has been lovely, which made it even harder to make my decision.” She placed her hands on her hips, she had seemed she had a vulnerable moment and was making up for it. “But I came to the villa to find love so… Even though someone might end up upset, I have to go with my heart.” Her eyes began to fill with tears. Summer hadn’t noticed her making such a connection with anyone like that, well except for… “Summer, you have been so amazing, I feel like I’ve already made a good friend in here.” Summer looked at Bobby then back at Priya. “This has been one of the hardest decisions of my life. So that’s why…” She paused for what felt like an eternity. Summer hung to the edge of her seat, she wanted to close her eyes, but it wouldn’t make it better. “The boy I want to couple up with tonight is… Bobby.” Summer was stunned. She could see the eyes of the other islanders darting between Marisol and Summer, completely unsure of who to find a reaction from. Hope and Lottie settled, only catching Summer’s eyes. Nothing seemed to go right for them. Finally, most of the boys started staring into the distance.

Lottie finally stood up to the silence. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She stood up in a literal sense and took a few steps closer to Priya. “So you’re telling me that there was no other choice, you just happened to pick the boy in the most conflicting position who isn’t in a couple with the girl he actually likes?” She shook her head like a dragon. Summer may actually have seen steam blowing from her ears as she stormed off into the villa. Everyone’s attention turned to Summer.

She was at a loss for words. She just looked at Bobby and frowned. No fake smiles today. “I guess I’ll see you two later.” She stood and followed into the villa, disappearing into hopelessness.

***

“I thought for sure that Priya was going to pick ,” Hannah said as she daintily spread her powder onto her face. She gave Summer a warm smile.

“It’s a shame this happened to you, Summer,” Hope sighed. “You’re just so sweet! How are you feeling about this?” Summer could see Lottie rolling her eyes in the mirror, clearly irritated with Hope’s inability to read signs that Summer wasn’t even into Rahim. Hannah was staring at Hope, no facial expression.

“I’m not exactly going to cry about it,” Summer replied to Hope’s question. “If he wants to be with her instead in the end, she can have him.” She caught Marisol’s eyes for a moment, looking away awkwardly and quickly. 

“That’s the spirit! I won’t be having tears while I’m around,” Hannah consoled. Maybe Hannah was made of stronger stuff than Summer had previously anticipated.

“Yeah,” Marisol finally spoke. “You can’t really get upset about someone being true to themselves, especially at this stage in the game.” She smiled at Summer, but something told her she wasn’t talking about Priya. “You want what you want. Saying or doing otherwise isn’t being true to yourself and your subconscious will always find a way to get it anyway so you might as well be upfront.” Marisol checked herself in the mirror then turned back to the others. “I’ll see you girls out there.” She took a long look at Summer, tried to smile but walked out quickly.

“I think I’m ready too,” Summer said, she didn’t even let anyone get a word out. She bolted out the door but Marisol was already gone. She continued out of the bedroom, peaking her head out to check out the surroundings. No Marisol. Summer sighed as she exited. She sat at the kitchen counter, completely defeated. Had this what she’d become? Hurting others without thinking of anyone else’s feelings? She barely knew Bobby and yet, here she was longing for him only to forget he wasn’t coupled with her.

She sat down at one of the tables outside. She wasn’t sure she wanted to talk with anyone tonight but that was never going to be the case.

“Everything the light touches is our kingdom,” Bobby announced.

“The Lion King?” Summer asked, keeping her eyes on the surface of the table.

“What’d you make of my impression?” He asked playfully, sitting at one of the chairs next to her. He leaned in, waiting for her answer as if it was the only thing he needed to hear all night.

Summer’s eyes met with his. “It was pretty spot on,” Summer said, breaking her sadness. She may be hurting someone else but why did it feel like she was right where she was supposed to be?

“You try one!” he lit up like a child on Halloween night with too many Reese’s in their bag.

“I’ll give it a try,” Summer said. She rested her head in the palm of her hand and looked into the distance. But who to try to impersonate? “Respect my authoritah!”

Bobby laughed. “Not bad.” He sighed. “How are you feeling?”

Summer shrugged. “I’m okay. I mean, I wasn’t exactly into Rahim in the first place but he’s a really nice guy so if Priya is a better match for him, then I’m really glad that they are getting a chance to get to know one another.”

“You know,” he began. “You’re not in danger of leaving.” He goes to grab Summer’s hand but a startling “_Ahem!”_ brings them back to reality.

“Do you guys need anything?” Priya asked, her arms crossed and her hip cocked to one side showing her irritation. “You know,” she said as she moved her eyes to Bobby. “You didn’t even give me a chance and for what? To chase after Summer who you’ve known for all of twenty minutes? Whatever.” She stormed off, but before she headed back in, it looked like she went to wipe her eyes.

“I should—” Bobby started but Summer put her hand up and shook her head. Summer just nodded. She knew he had to go. She should feel happy that she isn’t in danger of leaving, Marisol is the one who was left single. The irony made Summer smile a little. If Marisol hadn’t stolen Bobby, Summer would be single right now. She watched him walk away until he wasn’t visible then just stared up at the stars, leaning back into the chair as much as possible.

“I’m sorry, Summer,” Noah’s voice called out. “Mind if I sit with you?”

Summer shook her head. “Where’s Hope?”

“She went to grab us some drinks. She thought you might like some company.” He pulled a chair out across the table. “I know I probably shouldn’t say this but maybe it’s a good thing that Bobby got tossed around a bit.” Summer narrowed her eyes, what was he even getting at? “I meant that it’s clear he’s got that air about him. Maybe he’s playing you a bit…”

“You think Bobby’s a player?” Summer asked shocked. She thought about it all and maybe Noah was onto something. His behavior could support the theory but how do you explain the spark?

“Rahim’s a good guy,” Noah shrugged. “Give him a chance, you might be surprised.” Hope carefully glided up to the table, placing down a glass of champagne, a beer and a glass filled with soda, which Summer could only hope was hidden with liquor.

“Pick your poison!” Hope laughed. “That one’s Johnnie Walker and diet, I heard someone had a favorite drink.” She pushes the glass gently towards Summer. “The beer’s for you, babe,” Hope said pushing the bottle towards Noah. She pushed it a bit too hard as it fell to the ground. “Oh my days! I’m so sorry, do you want me to get you another?”

“No,” Noah smiled. “That’s okay. I’ll let you girls talk.” Noah removed himself from the table chatter and headed towards the kitchen.

“Okay,” Hope said as she sat down in the chair closest to Summer. “Now that he is gone, let me tell you what I think.” She glanced around before speaking another word, lifting her champagne glass to her lips and sipping. “Noah feels bad for Rahim so don’t think about what he said too much. This is about _you_ and I want to tell you what I heard. Everyone will be heading to bed soon and you know who won’t be in the room?” She looked at Summer as if she had a huge secret she couldn’t want to let free.

“Um,” she said. “Marisol?”

“No!” she said, shaking her head furiously. “I just overheard something. Don’t think too much into this, just answer straight away with whoever pops in your head first. Imagine you’re sitting in the final four of Love Island. Noah and I are there, obviously but who’s with you?”

“Bobby,” Summer said. “I mean, right now that’s what I would like to think but I guess everyone’s telling me it’s early and they’re right… It is. I haven’t even shared a bed with him.”

“Tonight’s the night then,” Hope smiled mischievously. “Want to hear what I have to say?”

***

The wet grass sent a chill down her spine. It was surprising how chilly it got once the sun went down and the world was quiet. She tried to quietly sneak up but she hadn’t ever been light on her feet. “Hey,” she said. “Do you mind if I join you?”

Bobby rolled over and did a double take. “How’d you know I was out here?” He lifted himself up, leaning against his arms to stay up.

“It’s a small villa,” she smiled. “Things get around pretty quickly. You never answered my question.” She motioned to the pillow she was holding, along with the blanket she’d stolen from the bedroom. She figured Priya wouldn’t miss it much.

“No,” he replied, moving himself over to make room. “I was definitely going to starfish it tonight but if you’re offering to keep me company, I guess I could push that plan back.”

Summer flopped down on the daybed beside him. “Looks like you’ll have to,” she laughed. “I mean I think you have to sleep with the person you’re coupled up with.”

Bobby’s eyes lit up. He cleared his throat and smirked. “So you’re taking me up on that, huh?” Summer couldn’t say she knew Bobby as well as she would at the end of this adventure but she didn’t think he would be able to fake the look in his eyes. He pulled her closer. “I feel really lucky to be unofficially coupled up with you! Oh, wait.” He paused, studying Summer intently. “You have something on your face, hold on.” She stayed completely still, staring him in the eyes. He reached up and touched her nose with his index finger. “Boop.”

Summer blinked. “Seriously?” She could see him holding back a small laugh and as she had discovered, there was nothing more infectious than Bobby’s laugh and smile. She laughed along with him. “You just started a war,” she said as she cuddled up a bit more.

“Bring it on.” He gave her a gentle squeeze. “So you know we’re breaking the rules of Love Island, right? We could get kicked off.”

“Yeah,” Summer said. “But I had a lot of practice breaking rules when I was younger. Just stick with me, kid. You’ll be fine.”

Bobby laughed. “Aren’t I two years older than you?”

“Hey! I’m almost 25-years-old! Next week, actually. But that’s not the point… I know what you said,” Summer changed the subject. “You told Priya it didn’t matter if she chose you. You told her as soon as you were able to pick at a recouple, you’d choose me.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of why I’m out here. Couldn’t sleep in there, you know?” Bobby gave a big, goofy smile.

“I know you couldn’t,” Summer laughed. “Priya kicked you out of bed and told you to sleep out here. She said that’s where dogs sleep, outside.” She lifted her head, their lips close enough to touch but still enough distance to keep it interesting. “So I walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pillow, all while Priya was telling me how pathetic I was. I just let her know that if you really were a dog that she should remember I’m studying to be a vet and there’s no way I’m letting a dog sleep outside alone without anyone to cuddle up to.”

“How’d she take that?” Bobby asked.

“More or less, a lot worse than I thought she would,” Summer shrugged. “Pretty sure she isn’t welcoming us with open arms.”

“I meant what I said,” he replied. “I didn’t say it so you’d come out here or so that you’d break ties with everyone else. I really would pick you the first chance I got.” He lifted his hand and gently tucked Summer’s hair behind her ear. He frowned a bit and looked away before speaking. “I know it’s really early but I don’t know,” he said. “I just feel this unexplainable connection to you.” He paused, bringing his eyes back to hers. “If you want to run, I won’t judge!” He lifted his arm and smiled weakly.

Summer shook her head and grabbed onto his arm, pulling it back down. “It is early,” she said. “But, I feel that spark with you, just the same.” She sighed. “Can I tell you something?” He just nodded, but the smile faded. “So my best friend’s parents adopted me when I was 15-years-old but I was anything but an angel back then,” she laughed nervously. “I was getting into some major trouble and was even expelled from school. They had to send me to a private school so I could finish high school.” She stopped, thinking if she wanted to continue. There wouldn’t be any turning back if she went ahead but if she wanted to give it a proper try, she’d have to fess up eventually. “I ran with the wrong crowd, had the bad boy boyfriend and a fake ID, the whole nine yards. I think my parents didn’t know what to do with me anymore. They were probably wanting to rip up the adoption papers.” She took a deep breath. “Just one night changed everything for me. I went to this party and to say I was struggling with alcoholism at such a young age was an understatement. It was easily accessible in my home with my birth parents and well, I guess it’s true that you mimic your parent’s behavior because that’s exactly what I did.” She realized she wasn’t looking at him, she turned her attention back.

“I’m just listening,” he said. “But, if you’re not ready to continue then I get that.” He reached for her hand and smiled.

“It’s best you know now.” She closed her eyes and readied herself before continuing. “So I went to the bad boy’s house because they threw me a party when I turned 16. It started just fine but of course, I start drinking a bit. I didn’t drink as much as I normally did and I’m fine with it now, by the way,” she threw it out there. “I was attention seeking. I went to a therapist and the thing was, it wasn’t that it was an addiction so much as it was a control issue. She said, ‘If you can’t control it, you can’t do it.’ And I’m okay now. If you notice, I never have more than two drinks. It’s my max.” Her face saddened. “I got off topic. There’s just a lot to this.” He gave her another reassuring squeeze, which relaxed her a bit. “As the night went, I found that I couldn’t find my boyfriend so I went looking for him. I found him with my best friend.”

“Erin?” he asked surprised.

“No,” she sighed. “Erin is my best friend and was most of my years but this was a year of dark times, well the moment I’m talking about. Her name was Anna.” She paused. “Uh, the best friend that is in the story.” She shook her head. “I was pretty devastated. Turns out they’d been doing that behind my back for a long time.”

“I’m sorry that happened,” he interrupted without realizing.

“That’s not even the part I’m getting to, honestly,” she replied. She could feel some tears welling up, she always felt this way when she had to relive the moment, even in her thoughts. “I went back to the party and just lost complete control. It was an absolute massacre. I woke up the next morning in bed next to him and,” she paused again. She looked away, she couldn’t do it while looking at him. “And there was blood all over the sheets. I woke him up, well more like shook him awake. I was crying and screaming at him, just so confused as to why there was blood everywhere. He told me I was basically asking for it. I don’t think I’d ever felt so ashamed. I just sat there, stone cold with no emotion. I didn’t know how to handle it. Eventually, he tried again and I just freaked. I ran out of the room and just sat outside. The neighbor saw and came over, trying to console me but I was past the point of rationalization. They called my parents and I don’t think I’ve ever been in a more quiet, long and awkward moment in my entire life.” She looked back at Bobby, whose face was unreadable. “I never knew how strong I was until then. It was a long road but as you can see, I did pull myself together.”

He opened his mouth but shut it quickly. Summer looked at him expectantly, she knew it was a lot of information and maybe she missed bits and pieces, it was almost ten years ago now and although she still felt like an insecure 16-year-old when she thought of it, she was able to put it behind her. “So that’s how you lost it, then?” His words cut deep, not because of she thought he was thinking less of her but her 16-year-old self thought, yes it was.

“No,” she said. “I mean, it is but I don’t count it that way. At first, I did but after some time, I realized that it wasn’t something that could be taken from me as in the special moment I shared with someone I wanted to share it with. And it made me reevaluate my decisions. Growing up, I had a lot of issues with abandonment and mental abuse from my birth parents. Those weren’t as prominent in my reasoning for turning my life around though, the story I told you was definitely the moment that defined whether I was going to allow myself to become my birth parents or live up to the expectation my real parents had for me. I decided the latter and the first time Erin and I came across a horse that had shown signs of abuse,” she said as she shook her head. “I can’t even explain to you the connection and understanding I had towards him. We rescued him and I worked with him every day, getting him to trust me.” She pulled her phone out and flipped through her photos until she came across it: a photo of a jet black horse jumping a 3’9” fence. “His name is Soldier. Well, that’s what I named him.” She turned her phone towards Bobby. “He’s the reason I decided to work towards becoming a veterinarian and work with rescue horses.” She put her phone down. “And there you have it,” she threw her hand up. “My deepest, darkest secret out in the open.”

“I know I joke around a lot,” he started. “But I think it says a lot that you opened up and told me all of this and I just want you to know that I’d never do that to you. I’d never force you into anything you’re not ready for or anything you don’t want to do.” He gripped onto Summer and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad you opened up to me.”

“Let’s talk about something a little happier,” Summer said with a smile, cuddling up to him a bit more.

“Yeah, let’s talk about that picture you showed me,” he replied. “Was that you on that horse?!”

Summer laughed, “Soldier won’t let anyone else ride him except me.” She pulled away a bit and lifted herself up. “Hey! You know the number one reason to couple up with a horse rider?”

“No,” Bobby replied with an unsure laugh.

“We like getting dirty,” she said sticking her tongue out playfully. She leaned back and laughed.

Bobby joined in with her. “You know the number one reason to date a baker?” Summer shook her head giggling. “We have excellent taste.” He mimicked her tongue.

“I don’t think anyone has ever made me laugh like you do,” she admitted. “What do you think tomorrow will be like?”

Bobby sighed. “You know,” he said. “I don’t know but I like the moment we’re in right now.” He grinned ear to ear. “I’m really glad you came out here!”

“But how glad?” Summer asked, leaning towards him.

His large smile twisted into a smirk. “Oh,” he said. “A lot.” His lips met with hers and in that moment, nothing from the past mattered. Priya’s choice to couple with him didn’t matter and tomorrow didn’t matter. She felt Bobby’s hand find her waist and he pulled her closer. The entire world had begun to melt away as Summer traced her fingers down his arm. He started to let out a small laugh. “Well you’ve done it,” he said. “You’ve ruined kissing for me.”

“What?” She asked.

“There’s no way anyone can do it better than you,” he said, leaving the same sexy smirk. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Let’s get to sleep. Tomorrow will be better, lass.” And Summer believed him.


End file.
